Where You Belong
by Autumn O'Rielly
Summary: Andrea was the Gryffindor in Harry Potter's year that nobody knew about. She blended into the background because she didn't belong. Now one moment of bravery takes her to another time, will she fit in or will she be another invisible outcast?AU
1. Where You Belong Prologue

            I'm BACK!!!! Well to all of you who have read my other stories you know that I have taken a few month hiatus and I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. I've been extremely busy these past few months and if I wasn't then I just didn't have anything good to write. But I'm finally back and should be able to update this and others stories on a fairly regular basis. I hope you all enjoy it!

_"The truth is rarely pure and never simple."_-Oscar Wilde, The Importance of Being Earnest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Where You Belong

Prologue

Andrea Brooke and Ginny Weasley sat in the Gryffindor common room chatting aimlessly wasting time until it was time to go to lunch. The two girls had been friends for three years now despite the fact that Andrea was a year ahead of Ginny. Their amiable chat was interrupted when the portrait hole was practically blasted open by Ginny's older brothers Fred and George. Closely following the twins were, as Andrea and Ginny had dubbed them, the golden trio. Seeing her fellow year mates Andrea quickly turned around so that her back was facing the trio. 

"Andrea…" Ginny let her name hang in the air but Andrea could hear that it held a note of warning and exasperation in it. 

"Ginny I've explained it many times to you before…"

"But I never understood why you avoid them?"

"I'm not avoiding them!" At her indigent exclamation Ginny sent her a look. "Ok so maybe I am avoiding them but I have my reasons."

"And what exactly would those reasons be?"

            Andrea took a quick look at the group and saw them discussing something over by the fireplace. As the girls were sitting in one of the far coroners of the common room in the window seat they were out of the way a bit. Once she was sure that they weren't going to be interrupted anytime soon she turned back to Ginny who was patiently waiting for her answer. 

            "Alright, I'll explain it to you…"

            "About damn time." Ginny mumbled. 

            "Part of the reason is that I know that Harry is a central part of the war and selfish me thinks that if I stay invisible then maybe I can scrape away with as little involvement in this war as possible. I mean I hear about all of the adventures the three of them go on and I'd love to join but there's always something holding me back. The other part is that I feel out of place…"

            "Andrea…"

            "Gin, let me finish please. I know that I belong here and I fit in with all the people but for some reason I feel out of place like I'm supposed to be somewhere else that's almost exactly like this or whatever. You're really the only one I feel comfortable with, which is why we're friends. The only other person I feel comfortable with is Harry."

            "You've talked with Harry? When?"

            "Lots of times. Usually we'll talk at night when his scar or a nightmare wakes him up and I'm up because, well because I am. He's told me all about their adventures, and yes I know everything even about snuffles. Most of it I've heard from them when they're down here talking late at night and don't realize that I'm down here as well. It's not like I was trying to eavesdrop but they talked so loud, especially your brother."

            "Yea Ron can be quite the loud mouth. So Harry trusts you with all that information. Wow. He usually only trusts Ron and Hermione, even I don't know everything."

            "We'll I've kept it secret all along so why should I change now?"

            "True…well here comes trouble."

            "Hey Ginny…Andrea." Harry greeted as the trio made their way over to the girls.

            "Hello Harry." Andrea greeted. "Well I'll be off."

            "Andrea…" Ginny warned in the same voice she had used earlier to get her to open up.

            "Ginny I told you I had to check something really quick in the library before lunch so I'll see you later ok." Andrea replied with finality in her voice.

            "Fine." Ginny sighed as Andrea grabbed her bag and headed toward the portrait hole. 

            "Hey Ginny who was your friend, she looks kind of familiar." Hermione inquired as she took Andrea's seat. 

            "Maybe because she's in you dorm room and your room." Ginny replied in an annoyed tone as she watched Andrea leave.   


	2. Where You Belong Chapter 1

_"For heaven's sake, don't try to be cynical. It's perfectly easy to be cynical."_ – Oscar Wilde, The Importance of Being Earnest.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Where You Belong

Chapter 1 

Andrea walked briskly to the library her mind jumping around her many varied thoughts. Once she got to the library she decided to just drop off her one book and come back later to work on her essay. It was then that Andrea realized that it was time for lunch but she really didn't feel like being around a lot of people so she headed to the hallway below the great hall instead of to the great hall. A quick stop to the house elves got her enough sandwiches to feed a small country and she headed out to the grounds. The early fall weather still held a slight glimpse of summer and Andrea wanted to enjoy it before it was lost. 

            Once outside Andrea wandered around the grounds munching on her lunch. When she reached the edge of the forest she peered into it curiously thinking of all the crazy things that were kept inside it. The forest had always fascinated Andrea but she never dared to step foot inside of it, not even for lessons. For as much as the forest intrigued her she always got the feeling that there was much evil inside of it. Andrea walked along the edge of the forest for a while before settling in a sunny yet hidden spot right on the edge. She was tempted to pull out her CD player that Ginny had charmed to work for her but she decided against it. 

            Andrea had been relaxing in her sunny spot for about a half hour when she heard an uproar of noise. Startled she looked up at the castle to see everyone who had a free period head outside to enjoy the weather. Andrea silently watched the other students for a while before pulling out her CD player hopping to relax in her own world for a few more minutes before she had to head to class. But as she was pulling her CD player out a rustling from the forest stopped her. Andrea froze listening for any other sound but she wasn't expecting what she heard. Voices, loudly whispering voices, were not more then five feet away from her. Carefully Andrea packed up her stuff planning to make a run for it back to the castle but the voices once again stopped her. 

            "Where is the brat? Wormtail for your own good you'd better pray that Potter is out here." The voice was so familiar that Andrea could recognize it anywhere, but what troubled her was why it was at Hogwarts in the forbidden forest. 

            "He…He's here…I-I s-swear." The second voice replied.

            "Then where is he?"

            "T-There…he-he's over b-by the l-lake."

            "Good job Wormtail you finally got something right. Now we send Potter to watch his demise."

            "W-what do…you m-mean Lucius?"

            "I mean we send the brat back to see his parents die before he's even born."

            "You…you mean c-change …his-history?"

            "Exactly, our lord plans to get rid of that brat before he even becomes a problem."

            Andrea stood rooted to the spot; there was no way she could flee now. Voldemort   was planning on erasing Harry from existence again and she was the only one to stop the plan. Before Andrea could really think about it she jumped in front of Lucius's wand just as he was finishing his incantation. She was able to register the shocked, yet furious look on Malfoy's twisted face before all went black.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

"I still don't understand how we could have not noticed someone in our year, who's also, happens to be in our house." Hermione vented as the trio walked around the lake. 

            "Well Hermione she is shy and doesn't try to socialize so it's not like we ignored her." Harry explained.

            "I know Harry but still I feel bad." 

            "I don't think…" Ron was interrupted from thinking by a scream of pure anger coming from the forest. 

            As the trio was on the side of the lake closest to the forest they were the only ones to hear the scream. They quickly ran to the forest only to catch a glimpse of someone as the disappeared further into it. The three of them looked at each other trying to decide what to do when Hermione spoke up. 

            "Perhaps it was just Hagrid or a centaur that was annoyed."

            "Hermione I don't think that was it." Harry cryptically answered.

            "Well we don't know what it was so I suggest that we not go running after it, it could be another trap."

            "I agree mate, we'd be better off to tell McGonagall or Dumbledore." Ron added.

            "Well let's go alert them, then." Harry assented as they changed their direction and headed back up into the castle. 

            As much as Harry was still upset with the headmaster the other two convinced him that it was better to go to Dumbledore. Once they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office they spent ten minutes guessing the proper password. 

            "Good afternoon what brings you three to my office?" Dumbledore questioned as the three entered his office. 

            Harry silently studied Dumbledore refusing completely forgive him for the last year. Hermione seeing that neither Harry nor Ron were willing to speak up she took control. 

            "Professor", Hermione began pulling Dumbledore's gaze away from Harry and to her. "We were walking along the lake near the forest when we heard an angry scream coming from inside the forest. We don't believe that it was Hagrid or a centaur, but we felt we should alert you instead of running after it." 

            "Very well what did this scream sound like?"

            "Like a man's, a very angry man's scream full of frustration and anger." Harry automatically answered not removing his gaze.

            "Well you were right to think that it wasn't Hagrid or a centaur because Hagrid is in Hogsmead at the moment and the centaurs are hiding themselves deep in the forest refusing to come anywhere near the edge of it." Dumbledore replied. "I'm not sure what it was but I'll be sure to check the forest for recent activity. Now why don't you three run along to class, if you hurry you might be able to catch the last half of it." 

            With that the three knew the conversation was over and they silently left the headmasters office and headed down to what was left of their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  

             "Ah Harry, Ron, Hermione how nice of you to join the class." Professor Lupin exclaimed as the trio entered the classroom. 

            "Sorry professor we were talking to the Headmaster." Harry responded as they made their way to their seats. 

            "Quite alright. If you three could just stay after class is over so that I may catch you up on what you missed. Now where were we?...Oh yes vampires…'

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Ginny was packing up her books when Professor Lupin caller her back. 

            "Ms. Weasley could I speak to you for a minute?"

            "Sure." Ginny quickly finished putting her stuff away and told her friends to go on ahead and then she headed up to Professor Lupin's desk.

            "Yes?"

            "Is Ms. Brooke ill?" Ginny was a little startled by the question but answered it just the same.

            "No why?"

            "It's just she's never missed a class of mine and today she didn't show up for class and has yet to come to me to find out what she missed and I know that she's the type of student to do that."

            "I haven't seen her since before lunch but I think she's kind of upset with me but I can ask Harry if he's seen her and let you know."

            "Alright thanks."

            "Why are you so worried anyway? If you don't mind me asking?"

            Ginny watched as Lupin sighed and decided that she was digging too far into things and was about to apologize for her question when he began to talk. 

            "Look I know that Andrea's your best friend but something about her reminds me of someone that I went to school with; they even share the same name. Andrea was a dear friend of mine and she disappeared a few years ago, like all of my friends lately, anyway I feel like I need to lookout for her since I didn't do so well with my friend." Lupin explained.

            Ginny listened to his story and understood what he was getting at. He wanted to protect Andrea and her friends from what he and his friends went through. 

            "There's more to it though isn't there." Ginny thought aloud surprising herself and Lupin.

            "Yes Ginny there is. I got this feeling earlier that something happened. I don't know if it was to Andrea directly or not but I don't feel that whatever happened was something good."

            "I'll find out if Harry's seen her and I'll let you know what I find ok Professor?" Ginny answered.

            "Alright, thanks Ginny and please when were not in class call me Remus. I believe that after last year we're all close enough to call each other by our first names."

            Ginny nodded her agreement and silently left the classroom deep in thought about what Remus had just shared with her. She smiled as she thought of Remus' last words; it was true her whole family was closer to a lot of the order. They had spent the last two summers living in the Black house, which was also the headquarters for the Order of Phoenix. During those summers she had grown close with a handful of the members two of those being Remus and Tonks, she had gotten to know Sirius as well but not as well as the others due to, well the end of last term. She had discovered that she had a lot in common with Remus and helped him with the loss of  another of his close friends and in turn he had helped her get past the lingering nightmares and guilt she had about her first year at Hogwarts. 

            It wasn't until after dinner that Ginny was able to catch up with Harry.

            "Harry!" Ginny called out as she neared his retreating figure. Upon hearing his name being called out Harry stopped and turned around to see who it was. Unfortunately Malfoy turned around as well to see. 

            "Well if it isn't the littlest weasel. I see she's finally gotten the guts to ask wonder boy out." Malfoy sneered as Ginny drew closer to Harry and Malfoy. Just as Harry was about to respond Ginny spoke up.  
            "Oh shove off Malfoy it's really getting old, if you actually knew anything you'd know that I'm dating Dean Thomas." Without a second glance Ginny turned her back on Malfoy and faced a slightly shocked Harry. "Harry have you seen Andrea?" 

            "Andrea? Is that another of Potters worshipers?" Malfoy interrupted. 

            "Malfoy Shut Up!" both Harry and Ginny yelled. 

            "Anyway Andrea…have you seen her?"

            "Now that you mention it I haven't seen her since she was in the common room talking to you why?"

            "Damn…she wasn't in any of you classes?"

            "Not after lunch, and that's odd because she never misses classes. Why what's wrong Ginny?"

            "Nothing yet I'm just a little worried, no one's seen her since she left the common room. I just wish I hadn't pissed her off because then I'd know where she was."

            "What'd you do to piss her off?"

            "I was a little to nosey today I think."

            "Well I'm sure she'll show up soon or later. Come on lets head up to the common room."

            "Alright."

            Ginny followed Harry until they were on the floor of Remus' office and then she stopped Harry. 

            "What?"

            "Harry I didn't tell you before because Malfoy was lurking about but Professor Lupin asked me to ask you about Andrea because he's worried something happened to her and I need to let him know that no one has seen her since before lunch." Ginny explained.

            "Alright I'll go with you."

            "Thanks Harry."

            When Harry and Ginny reached Professor Lupin's office they heard voices inside so they knocked on the door to let those inside know that they were there. A few seconds later Professor Lupin opened the door and let them inside where they found Professor Dumbledore as well. 

            "Good evening Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore greeted.

            "Good evening Professor." Harry and Ginny responded. 

            "Professors no one's seen Andrea since before lunch, I'm starting to get worried she's not like that." Ginny stated without preamble. 

            "There's no need to fret Ms. Weasley I believe you will all find your friend sooner then you think." Dumbledore mysteriously answered with that ever present and often annoying twinkle in his eye.  


	3. Where You Belong Chapter 2

_"Well, my name is Earnest in town and Jack in the country."-_ Oscar Wilde, The Importance of Being Earnest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Where You Belong

Chapter 2

            Andrea felt like she was flying all for about five seconds before she was forcefully thrown to the not so soft ground. She lay there for a few minutes allowing the pain in her back to attempt to lessen and make the dizzy feeling go away. When she finally opened her eyes she realized that it was just as dark with her eyes opened as it was when they were closed. _'Must be around dinner time.'_ Andrea thought to herself. Slowly getting up Andrea looked around her and realized that she fell in almost the exact place she was standing earlier. As she sat there Andrea recalled the conversation that Wormtail and Lucius Malfoy were having before she was hit with the spell.

            "Shit!" Andrea exclaimed as she realized exactly what had happened to her. "Way to go Ang! You try so hard to stay away from this shit and the moment you come across it you play hero and get sent god knoes how many years into the past! Just Great!" Andrea sarcastically berated herself. "Oh well may as well see who's the headmaster and try to find a way home."

            Andrea picked herself up off the ground and grabbed he bag and began her trek up the grounds to the castle of Hogwarts. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Dinner was the quite the usual affair of loud chattering and peals of laughter drifting from the student body. Most of the school was in a joyous mood for it was Friday which meant no classes the following day. The students were in such a good mood that it even took Dumbledore quite a bit to silence them, so it was no surprise that very little attention was caught when the doors of the Great Hall began to squeak open. In fact no one noticed until the doors slammed against the walls. The whole hall looked up to see a petite figure standing with arms still outstretched from forcing the doors open. Slowly the arms fell to the figures side and they began to walk up the middle isle to the Head table. 

            The students fixed their eyes on the person to try and get a better look but it was to no avail, the person had their hood up shadowing their face and moved too swiftly for anyone to get a good look. Once they reached the head table the mystery person stood in front of Dumbledore, finally standing still long enough for the whole school to figure out that it had to be a girl by the height and figure. She lifted her hood from her head and let it fall back along with her hair. There stood a girl about five foot three in height with flowing, silky hair that shimmered red and gold down to her mid-back. Only the staff of Hogwarts could see the fair complexion enhanced by the pale pink lips and the determined look in the glittering blue-green eyes. 

            "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Headmaster Dumbledore, how may I help you?" Dumbledore greeted.

            "On orders that cannot be discussed here I have been sent as a transfer student and am to be sorted." The girl replied with no emotion in her face beside her ever strong determination. 

            "Very well." Dumbledore snapped his fingers twice and a stool with a ratty old hat on top of it appeared. "Please state your full name and place the hat on your head."

            "Andrea Ivy Taylor."

            Her name was barely out of her mouth before she plopped the hat on her head covering her face. Andrea idly listened to the hat as it rambled on about sorting her before and that she was a hard one to place.

            _"Well my dear you do have a lot of courage, especially what you did today."_ The hat complimented. 

            _'Yea look where it got me.'_ Andrea thought becoming once again slightly angry and frustrated with herself, not knowing that it would cause her more trouble later. 

            _"Dear me your mood changes which qualities are most prominent, that could be a problem."_ Andrea didn't hear this as she was still berating herself for her foolish stunt earlier in the day. _"Well dear I've got to put you some where so I'll place you where you'll best fit at the moment in _…SLYTHERIN!" 

            The hat's outburst of her house name brought Andrea out of her musings in time for her to regret ever beginning them.

            The school overall gave a collective sigh, as Andrea gave a groan of displeasure, there had never been a sorting that had taken as long as hers had. At the announcement that their house had received the new mystery girl the table of green grew a superior look as the other houses sighed, once again, in defeat.  

            "Well now that, that's done Ms. Taylor would you kindly join the Slytherin table as we finish dinner?"

            Andrea nodded her head to Dumbledore and grudgingly made her way over to the Slytherin table knowing that she would, and already did, regret letting her mind wander during her sorting. She dreaded the conversations that were bound to be brought up by the green snobs but sucked it up anyway. 

             Andrea found a seat at the end of the table near the teachers; it was surrounded by some timid looking first years. Andrea decided that sitting next to them would be the best option.

            When Andrea had been heading up to the castle from her landing spot she had formed her plan. She had realized that it would be quite some time for them to find a way to send her back to her own time, if they even could do such a thing. So she had decided to act as if she was being transferred here, change her name, and be resorted. What she hadn't planned on was being put in Slytherin. After dinner she planned on catching Professor Dumbledore and explaining her situation to him and then take it from there. 

            Andrea reviewed her plan as she sat picking at her meal here and there, but soon enough the older Slytherin's were too curious and began to drift over to her. She answered all their questions without really speaking and was grateful when Dumbledore stood up and announced that it was time to leave. Before she could be dragged off to the snake pit she escaped to talk to Dumbledore. While making her way up to the head table again she ran into the most notorious Slytherin hating, prankster group in Hogwarts, the Marauder's. Andrea took a second to force herself to forget all that she knew about these four friends before facing them. 

            The Marauder's had been hoping to run into Andrea because Remus made them promise to meet her before pranking her. 

            "Is the new slimy Slytherin lost already?" Sirius tauntingly inquired. 

            "Nope, just making my way to Headmaster Dumbledore." Andrea replied paying Sirius no mind. 

            "Why would you need to see him?" Peter nastily snapped. 

            This comment combined with the harshness of Peter's voice, along with what Andrea knew about him, caused Andrea to snap her head around to see him. The four boys saw Andrea's eyes flash from their calm blue-green to a startlingly cold steel grey. Before emotions could be identified in her eyes the grey color melted into a blue grey and Andrea spoke. 

            "I have matters to discuss with him that I don't feel you need to know because I do not know you. Now if you four will excuse me I must be going." 

            With that said Andrea twirled around allowing her hair to flow behind her as she set off for the headmaster again.

            "Excuse me, Headmaster?" Andrea spoke as she reached the head table. 

            "Ahh yes, Ms. Taylor I was awaiting your arrival." Dumbledore declared, Andrea gave him a slightly skeptical look before he continued. "Shall we go up to my office to discuss your arrival?"

            "Of course."

            Andrea followed Dumbledore down what felt like hundreds of stairs and halls before stopping in front of the stone gargoyle that she knew guarded the entrance of his office. Dumbledore stated the password causing the gargoyle to slide to the left revealing a slowly rising staircase. They both jumped onto the staircase allowing it to glide them up to the top to a think wooden door.

            "Well Ms. Taylor why don't you tell me what really brought you here because I would have been warned before hand if any transfer students were coming, as I would've had to approve of them."

            "Headmaster Dumbledore…oh where to begin?" Andrea mumbled.

            "I find that starting at the beginning is always a sure bet." Dumbledore jovially stated.

            "No I can't start there because that would be telling you too much. See what my problem is Professor is that I'm from the future."

            "Yes that could be a problem. Would you mind telling me how you happened to be in the past?"

            "I was, well you need to understand that in my time we're at war and a few of my fellow classmates are targets in this war. Anyway I was out on the grounds when I overheard someone plotting to send my friend into the past to get rid of him, I think they wanted to get rid of him before he was even born and change…everything. In blind courage, stupidity, bravery, whatever you want to call it, I jumped in front of the caster and got hit with the spell and landed right where I was only in the past."

            "Interesting. Do you know how many years in the past you are Ms. Taylor?"

            "Roughly twenty years."

            "And may I inquire as to how you know this?"

            "Many of the students at the moment are the parents of my fellow classmates. What is they year by the way?"

            "The year is 1973."

            "Thank you. Twenty-two years exactly."

            "Well Ms. Taylor I do not know how far you have come in research in time travel but in 1973 we are only just finishing time turners. However I will do the best I can to set everything right. First I need to alter a few things. I assume that your name is already changed?"

            "My first name is the same but the rest of my name is changed."

            "Why did you not change your first name?"

            "I figured that it would be easier to remember my lie if I kept it as close to the truth as possible."

            "Very well. I will need to give you a potion later that will keep you from telling too much about the future once I have it made."

            "Yes Headmaster."

            "Well I believe that we have covered all that we need to tonight so I'll have Casper show you to the Slytherin common room. Remember you must act lost since technically you've never been here before." Andrea nodded her head in agreement and was startled by a pop sounding next to her as a house elf appeared. Andrea turned to follow the elf out of the office when Dumbledore called her back one more time. "Ms. Taylor what house were you in before?"

            "Gryffindor."

            "Ah yes, well good night." 

            Andrea silently followed Casper through the various halls and stairs not really paying attention as she already knew her way around. She had wanted to ask Dumbledore if she could switch houses but somehow she knew that asking would be in vain unless she spent some time there because she knew that was what he wanted. Andrea was soon brought out of her thoughts as the house elf squeaked out that they had reached the common room entrance and that if she needed anything all she had to do was call for Casper. Andrea thanked the elf before it popped away and she was left staring at the entrance. _'Well here goes nothing.'_ Andrea thought as she entered.   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alright to clear up the whole date thing, in The Order of the Phoenix it is given that Lucius Malfoy is 41 so I simply decided that the Marauders, Lily, and Snape were all a year behind him so that's where I came up with my dates so don't shoot me if you feel that the date should be different. 


	4. Where You Belong Chapter 3

_"To be born, or at any rate bred, in a hand-bed, whether it had handles or not, seems to me to display a contempt for the ordinary decencies of family life…" _–Oscar Wilde, The Importance of Being Earnest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Where You Belong

Chapter 3

            Andrea stepped into the Slytherin common room and all activity and noise stopped as everyone turned to stare at her. Andrea in turn stood where she was her eyes searching the crowd picking out present and future death eaters. The common room probably would have stayed like that had Lucius and his followers not approached her. 

            "Welcome to Slytherin, the best house in all of Hogwarts. I'm Lucius Malfoy. These are my followers Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Severus Snape, Regulus Black and Augustus Rookwood."

            "Pleasure, I'm Andrea Taylor as you already know. Now could one of you be so kind as to show me where the dorms are? I'm rather tired and need to sleep." Andrea replied. 

            "Sure we'll show you right after we've had a little chat." Bellatrix responded.

            "Really can't we save all this chatting until later, I'm really not up to it right now."

            "It would be rude to leave before we had our chat with you and being rude to us puts you on our bad side. You don't want to be on our bad side Taylor." Whispered Augustus threateningly. 

            "It'll only be a few minutes of your time; you'll surely be awake for a few more minutes." Narcissa added in a sickeningly sweet voice.

            "There's no chance of getting out of this is there?" Andrea mumbled more to herself before responding to the nods of agreement from the awaiting group. "Fine what do you want to chat about?" Andrea snapped more then a little annoyed. 

            "Why don't we move to a more…secluded area?" Severus answered moving away from the group to a dark coroner of the room.     

            Andrea reluctantly followed the rest of the group realizing that she should have asked the headmaster for a switch immediately. 

            An hour and a half later Andrea was finally allowed to sleep as she was drifting in and out of sleep during their questioning. The group was far from finished questioning her but they knew that she wasn't focusing so they decided to continue the chat tomorrow. The chat wasn't really a chat though it was more like a marathon of twenty questions for Andrea where she had to think quickly and come up with a story for her life and how she ended up here. The only problem was that Andrea hoped that she could remember it all. 

            She made up a story about how she was born in England but orphaned at the age of four. She was placed in an orphanage until six where a wizarding family adopter her and took her to America until she ran away from them two months ago to return to England and find what was left of her family. She also added that Taylor wasn't her real surname but that her adoptive family had changed it and she couldn't remember her real surname. As she drifted into a peaceful slumber she realized that there were many holes in her life story and that she needed to fill Dumbledore in on what she was telling the students about herself.  

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Andrea breathed a sigh of relief as she was finally able to lose her questioning team of Slytherins to see the headmaster. She had received a note that morning at breakfast telling her to visit his office at two o'clock and two o'clock couldn't come any faster for her. All morning she had been questioned by practically everyone she passed and was grateful to get away from it for a while. 

            "Come in." Dumbledore called out as Andrea knocked on his office door. "Ah, Andrea right on time dear please have a seat."

            "Thank you professor."

            "I realized last night that we didn't cover what story you should give everyone for you late arrival to Hogwarts…"

            "I've already taken care of that professor." Andrea interrupted. 

            "Very well, would you mind retelling it to me?"

            Andrea took a breath and began the story of her life all over again. When she was finally done Dumbledore helped her fix the last few holes that were still there. 

            "Well that saves us a lot of time here today. The last order of business I have is this." Dumbledore announced as he pulled a vile full of lime green liquid out of his desk drawer. "This is a memory blocker; it will keep you from reveling too much no matter what the person uses on you. It'll even block veritaserum."

            "Will I still have my memory?" Andrea asked worriedly

            "Yes but you will be unable to talk about them. Now here you go."

            Andrea took the vile from Dumbledore, looked at it for a moment before uncorking it and downing it so quick that she barely had time to register its slightly bitter taste. 

            "Well I believe that's all so…"

            "Excuse me professor there is one thing I wanted to ask you."

            "What can I do for you?"

            "I was wondering if it was possible to be resorted."

            "Why do you ask that?"

            "Because I don't fit with my house."

            "You've only been there a day…"

            "I know but my mood last night is what caused the hat to place me in Slytherin. I really don't fit."

            "Well my dear why don't you stay for a while and try it and if you still feel like you don't fit I'll see what I can do for you."

            "Thank you professor."

            Andrea silently left the headmasters office knowing that he was right that she just needed to give the Slytherins a chance but at the same time she knew that it would be one of the toughest things in her entire life. 

            Albus Dumbledore sighed as he watched Andrea Taylor leave his office. He knew for a fact that there was no way to get her back to her own time before a significant amount of time had passed. In fact he knew that it was virtually impossible for him to get her back at all, they just hadn't gotten that far in their research in time travel. Dumbledore didn't have the heart to tell the poor girl this news so he did what he hoped was the next best thing. The potion Andrea had taken would slowly erase her memory of her previous life and the people she knew. She would retain her knowledge of spells and what not and things here and there would remind her of things that she would be unable to remember but she would be able to live her life. As time passed the potion would wear off allowing her memory to return but only after what was to happen had happened, he didn't want her trying to alter history. He hoped that she would be able to understand why he had done what he did and not be too upset with him. Although somewhere in the back of his mind he had a feeling that she would thank him some day, he wasn't really sure if that was just his wishful thinking or not. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Andre didn't care what time it was she needed to get out. It was Sunday, she had only been there two days and already she was tempted to bed Dumbledore to let her switch houses. The only reason Andrea hadn't gone begging was that she knew he wanted her to wait awhile and wanted to prove that she could do it without running to Dumbledore everyday. She resolved that she would do it but that it would be so much easier if she could avoid the rest of her house. With these thoughts Andrea swiftly left the Slytherin common room, the protests of her fellow housemates falling on her deaf ears. Although curfew was still fairly far off Andrea still silently and cautiously stalked the halls not wanting to run into too many people. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were silently, or as silently as four 16 year old boys under one invisibility cloak could be, creeping through the halls of Hogwarts. Curfew was an hour or more gone but the boys didn't care they were busy running around setting up their latest prank. As they turned the corner to a long back hallway, that was rarely used as the classrooms were abandoned, they realized that they were not the only ones running around the school after curfew. The hallway was lined with floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the lake and the whomping willow but no one ever used it because it was out of the way. The marauders only used this hallway because it housed one of Hogwarts many secret passages. Halfway down the hallway somebody stood looking out across the grounds. Normally the marauders would have moved on but curiosity got the best of them and they crept closer until they were six feet away from the figure. 

            Once they had stopped moving the figure moved allowing the crescent moon the throw its glow across the figures face allowing the boys to see who it was. What shocked them all was that the figure was the new sixth year Slytherin Andrea. Now their curiosity was really peaked wanting to know why the new student was out so late and in such a secluded area. They realized that she was in her own world and thought that she was alone so they decided to stay and watch her for a bit. 

            Andrea was staring out the windows at nothing really as her mind wandered over all that happened over the past few days. As her thoughts wandered she realized that some of the details of her life before falling into the past were a little fuzzy but she thought that it was probably due to all of her recent excitement. Her thoughts slowly drifted to a song that expressed how she felt and before she knew it she was singing out loud to herself and the empty night air. 

            What she didn't know was that the marauders were six feet away and listening to every word she uttered. 

_What have I done?_

_What have I done? _

_How could I be so blind?_

_All is lost, where was I?_

_Spoiled all, spoiled all _

_Everything's gone all wrong_

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?_

_Find a deep cave to hide in _

_In a million years they'll find me_

_Only dust…_

_But I never intended all this madness, never_

_And nobody really understood, how could they?_

_That all I ever wanted was to bring them _

_            something great_

_Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?_

_Well what the heck, I went and did my best_

_And, by God, I really tasted something swell_

_And for a moment why, I even touched the sky_

_And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did_

_And for the first time since _

_            I don't remember when _

_I felt just like my old self again…_

            Andrea trailed off leaving the rest of the song unsung as she realized that besides not fitting with her house mates that she felt like she belonged and that thought confused her even more. 

            The marauders in the meantime were unsure of what to make of Andrea's song that she sang out. They had no idea what she was talking about but whatever it was they had a feeling that it couldn't be good. They carefully crept away from her back towards the short cut and left her to her silent musings as they headed back to the Gryffindor common room, their prank all but forgotten.

            Once they reached the common room they sat around the fire silently, each in their own thoughts until Sirius broke the silence. 

            "I don't like her, she's up to something." Sirius stated.

            "Siri we don't know her so how can we know she's up to something?" Remus contradicted his friend. 

            "Moony we don't need to know her that song thing was enough to tell me that she's up to something." Sirius retaliated. 

            "I have to agree with Padfoot on this one Moony." James added. 

            "Look that song didn't say that she did anything wrong just that whatever she had planned hadn't gone the way she wanted it to. How can you mark her as 'evil' based on that?"

            "Moony sometimes you're too forgiving." Sirius sighed. "Look let's not forget that she's in Slytherin and her attitude towards us the other night was exactly the type of reaction we'd expect from Slytherin death eaters so why should she be any different?"

            "I don't know I…I just don't think that she's like the others." Remus defended. 

            "Don't worry Rem, give it a few days and you'll change your mind." James encouraged as the boys stood and headed up to bed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The song is from my favorite movie in the world – Nightmare Before Christmas. 


	5. Where You Belong Chapter 4

_Jack: "…I'll bet you anything you like that half and hour after they have met, they will be calling each other sister."_

_Algernon: "Women only do that when they have called each other a lot of other things first"_

            -Oscar Wilde, The Importance of Being Earnest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Where You Belong 

Chapter 4

            Monday morning arrived bright and sunny, taunting the students that had to stay inside the dark castle all day. Classes started back up today and Andrea couldn't be happier, she was finally given a plausible excuse for not talking to her fellow housemates for a significant amount of hours. 

            Andrea had gotten up early to get to breakfast in time and still be able to leave early enough to act like she had to find her way to the Transfiguration classroom. She wandered the hallways aimlessly until she thought that she was lost enough to find her way back to the proper classroom. She had gotten to the Transfiguration classroom just in time and sat at the back away from the other Slytherins hoping to avoid them for the rest of the day. 

            By the time her last class of the day, Charms, had ended Andrea was pleased to say that she had avoided the rest of the Slytherins all day. Now that classes were over though she was sure they would surround her so she did the only thing she could think of to get away from them, she went to the library. The Slytherins didn't really like to hang out in the library because there were too many Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

            Andrea grabbed a seat in the Charms section, since that was the subject she need to study the most for, and got to her homework. She worked diligently for about an hour before she was disturbed by a shy female voice.

            "Excuse me. Is it alright if I sit here with you? All the other tables are full."

            Andrea looked up shocked that the library was so full. She was so engrossed in her work that she hadn't noticed the increase in volume. She was just about to lose herself in her thoughts again when she realized that she had yet to answer the girl. 

            "Sorry I was so caught up in my work, um…sure you can work here. Let me just move some of my stuff so you have room."

            "Thank you. I'm Lily by the way."

            "Your welcome Lily, I'm Andrea."

            "The new Slytherin?"    

            "Yea…that's me."

            "Sorry I'm just not used to kindness from Slytherins."

            "Well I'm not quite what you'd call a normal Slytherin, but then again I don't think I've ever been called normal." Andrea had once again drifted into her own thoughts as she rambled on to Lily. Lily looked a little confused when Andrea realized what she was doing. "Sorry I tend to drift off when I ramble."

            "It's ok."

            The girls looked at each other for a few seconds before each turned back to their own work. Andrea was once again lost in her work while Lily worked but her mind was on the unusual Slytherin sitting across the table from her. 

            In all her years at Hogwarts not one Slytherin had been nice to Lily because she was muggle born, yet she was always trying to keep James and his friend's from picking on them. She had secretly hoped that if the marauders stopped picking on the Slytherins that maybe the house animosity would die. By now she knew that her dream was naive and pointless as the animosity ran centuries deep. Yet here was the newest Slytherin going against everything the others did, and it confused her for she knew that this girl had the house rivalry drilled into her from her first night here. By the time she was done her homework Lily had decided to give this girl a chance and find out why she was so different from the rest. 

            The nest few days went by with Andrea drifting from class to class, then to the library, not returning to the common room until right before curfew, and then going straight to bed feigning exhaustion. The rest of the Slytherins didn't bother her believing that she was working hard to do well, not knowing that it was all part of her plan to avoid them. Severus Snape was the only one who she felt was less then convinced by her act, as he was the only one in her year that was part of her greeting gang. 

            Malfoy, Narcissa Black, and Rookwood were all in seventh year and didn't pay any mind to those below them. Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black, and Rudolophus Lestrange were all in fifth year and were loaded down with too much work to care what the sixth years did. 

            After two weeks of her 'act' Severus cornered her in her spot in the library. Andrea had no idea what to expect from him but was just glad that Lily wasn't there yet, for ever since meeting her Lily had sat at the same table as Andrea to do her homework. 

            "Alright Taylor why are you really in here until curfew if our homework only really takes half the time?" Severus inquired in a hushed voice as he took the open seat next to Andrea. 

            "Well maybe for you it only takes half the time but I like to put my best effort into my work. Bedsides some of the subjects I need to study more then others because I'm not as good at them. Some of them I study further just because they interest me. Is that a problem?"

            "If you enjoy studying so much then how come you aren't in Ravenclaw?"

            "I don't know ask the stupid hat, I think it placed me according to my mood that night and not on my qualities or whatever." Andrea snapped back whishing Severus would get the hint and let her be. 

            "There's more to it though isn't there?"

            "What do you want form me?"

            "I want to know why you're avoiding us."

            "Sorry I'm a little shy and not quite the social butterfly the rest of you are but that's just not me. I've always blended into the background to be ignored by everyone except my one or two friends, it's just who I am." Andrea retaliated. 

            "Well you'd better be glad that I'm the only one who's taken any notice of your habits so far."

            "And why is that?"

            "Because your outburst contradicts your statement and besides I know what it's like to be in a place and have to do things you'd rather not."

            "What in the world are you talking about Severus?"

            Severus took a quick look around the library to see how full it was and how private their conversation could be. Once he was satisfied that it was pretty empty he continued. 

            "Look Andrea you've heard of Lord Voldemort right, the one that's been wrecking havoc and killing muggles and muggle born witches and wizards?"

            "Yea I've heard of him. Why?"

            "Well most everyone in the group that met you on the first night is being inducted in to Voldemorts ranks once they graduate Hogwarts. They say that soon a war will break out and it's better to choose the winning side before traitors try to get in."

            "And you don't want to join?" Andrea inquired. 

            "No…and yes at the same time. To join you need to do his wish of muggle baiting and torture, but I don't really want to do that. I want to have power and learn those long forgotten and banned spells that the ministry locks up. I know that Lord Voldemort can get those for me but I need to follow his word and gain his favor before I get what I want. So you see I have to do things that I'd rather not."

            "Are you really sure that his, is the winning side?"

            "Of course! Why do you question it you'll be joining him with me come next summer." Snape stated. Andrea looked at him for a moment with no emotion on her face before turning back to her forgotten Transfiguration essay. "You will be joining him, won't you?"

            "I don't know Severus I've only just heard of him as he wasn't much of a threat to us in America."

            "You have to join him or he'll hunt you down and kill you."        

            "Maybe some things are worth dying for Severus." With that Andrea snapped one of her books closed and drifted down one of the isles hoping that Severus would finally get the hint and leave her alone. 

            Severus sat there for a bit thinking about Andrea. She was surely a Slytherin if she was angry or annoyed but other then that she was too much of a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. From her last outburst Severus was convinced that she was defiantly more of a Gryffindor then she ever would be Slytherin, and he was certain that she would not be joining the dark lord any time soon. The realization about her led Severus to leave the library and head back to the common room where he was intent on telling Lucius what Andrea was really like. Halfway there though Severus stopped, he wouldn't tell Lucius that he knew it was more then probable that Andrea wouldn't join the dark lord. 

            For some reason Severus knew that Andrea wouldn't tell what he told her so he wasn't going to tell anyone what she told him. Maybe in time she would change her mind and join the dark lord but he wasn't going to let anyone know that she had been against him once before. 

            By the time Andrea got back to her table Snape was long gone and Lily was sitting in her usual spot paging through her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. 

            "Oh hello Andrea." Lily greeted as Andrea sat down at the table.

            "Hello Lily. What are you looking for?"

            "More information on dementors."

            "You'll never find what you want in there." 

            "Why is that?"

            "Because I did the same thing. Here this is the book I used for extra information."

            "Thanks."

            "Just be glad I hadn't put it away yet otherwise you would have been here for a week trying to find it. I found accidentally."

            "Oh that's not a problem I probably know this library better then the back of my hand I'm in here so often."

            "Why are you in here so often? Do you really have that much homework?"

            "Well I do have a lot of work but the common room is way to busy and noisy to get any work done there, and that's without the marauders there." Lily sarcastically answered.

            "Who are the marauders?"

            "Oh, sorry I keep forgetting that there's so much you don't know yet. The marauders are four sixth year boys, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They're best friends and pranksters, and they dislike all slytherins, in fact I'm surprised that they haven't tried to prank you yet as you're a new 'unsuspecting' target. Anyway they're quite rowdy so I work here to be able to concentrate."

            "That and you want to get away from James constantly asking you out." Both girls turned to see who belonged to the mystery voice that had interrupted their conversation. Behind Lily stood a boy about five feet nine inches in height with shaggy sandy blonde hair that slightly fell into his amber and gold speckled eyes. He had a grin of amusement upon his slightly pale face as he saw the startled looks on the girls' faces. 

            "Remus don't do that, you startled me!" Lily reprimanded. 

            "Sorry Lily but I had to add that ever important fact, the story wouldn't be complete without it." Remus replied. "Who's your friend that doesn't know the story of the infamous marauders?"

            "Remus this is Andrea, Andrea this is Remus."

            "Nice to meet you Remus, and before you ask yes I'm the 'new slytherin'." Andrea introduced. 

            "Oh… hello Andrea…" but before Remus could say anything else Lily interrupted. 

            "What did you want Remus?"

            "I wanted to let you know that we have a prefect meeting in…a half hour in McGonagall's classroom." Remus answered. 

            "Thanks. Will you be off to find the others?"

            "Nah Peter has detention with Caldwell and James and Sirius have quidditch practice so if you two don't mind I'll just hang here until the meeting." 

            "Sure." Andrea replied as she turned back to her books and started working on her essay once more. Remus looked to Lily but she just shrugged her shoulders and went back to paging through her book. Remus sat for another minute before pulling out his half finished potions essay and working on it. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Once Remus and Lily were out of the library and away from prying ears a multitude of questions came. 

            "What's with her she's a Slytherin and she was being nice to two Gryffindors?" Remus blurted out. 

            "I don't know Rem, she's been nice to me ever since I met her two weeks ago. She's not like the other Slytherins."

            "I see. Were you actually having a conversation with her before I interrupted?"

            "Yea, she had asked me why I was always in the library and I told her it was because the common room was too noisy especially with you four there. She had no idea who you four were so that's why I was telling the story of the infamous marauders." 

            "But shouldn't it have been drilled into her head by now that she's not supposed to be nice to us?"

            "Normally I'd say it has but I don't think she really paid any attention to them when they tried to tell her the ways of the Slytherins and how things work here." 

            Remus had quite a few more questions but they would have to wait until he learned more about this girl, or at least until the prefect meeting was over. 


	6. Where You Belong Chapter 5

_Jack: "…I wish to goodness we had a few fools left."_

_Algernon: "We have."_

_Jack: "I should extremely like to meet them. What do they talk about?"_

_Algernon: "The fools? Oh! About the clever people, of course. _

_Jack: "What fools!"_

            -Oscar Wilde, The Importance of Being Earnest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Where You Belong

Chapter 5

            The next day Andrea made a point of avoiding Severus as much as possible not wanting to have another confrontation like the day before. She made sure that she got to potions in enough time to get a seat far from him because she knew that he usually sat next to her in potions. Needless to say she was more then happy when Severus entered the classroom and didn't even attempt to sit near her; she assumed that he realized that she needed space from him. 

            Her attention was soon drawn from her thoughts as the class fell quiet with the entrance of Professor Caldwell. 

            "Welcome class. Severus if you'd be so kind as to gather all the essays from this half of the room and Mr. Pettigrew if you would collect it from this side of the room." The professor greeted as she made her way up to her desk in the front of the room. 

            A quiet shuffling was heard as everyone was busy pulling out their essay's and handing them to the specified person to collect them. Once all the papers were collected, in the professor's hands and everyone was seated again she began the lesson. 

            "Today we'll be brewing the first half of the Draught of the Living Dead which you all should have read up on for your essays. This will be a partnered project and before you all groan let me remind you that any noise from you will result in a deduction of points." The professor warned effectively stopping all the impending groans from the unhappy students.  "I will be pairing you all up and you will stay in these pairs for the rest of the term and possibly into the next one as well. Now when I call out your names take note of who I paired you with because you will not be moving until I'm done calling out everyone's partners." The class silently acknowledged that they understood the professor's rule and listened intently as she began to call out the names. 

            Andrea only hoped that the professor would pair her up with anybody but Severus as he wasn't someone she wanted to converse with too often now that he was suspicious of her actions. 

            "Black and Pettigrew. Evans and Potter. Snape and …Crabbe. Lupin and…Taylor…" The Professor continued to call out the rest of the class's names but Andrea stopped listening. She was quite grateful that she wasn't paired with Severus but was a little leery about how her partner was going to react to being paired with her, he was a little cautious of her last night after he found out who she was.

            Once the professor was done calling out all the names the class silently moved to sit with their partner and wait for more instructions from the professor. 

            "Hey, Taylor right?" Remus greeted as he stood next to the other stool at her table.

            "Yea. Lupin right?"

            "The one and only." 

            Their limited conversation was saved further destruction by the professor calling the class to order once more and telling them all that needed to be finished by the end of class for a passing grade. Once the professor was done talking the pairs gathered their ingredients and began making their potions.

            "So are you any good at potions because I tend to always screw up somewhere." Remus stated as he carefully chopped up the wormswort.

            "Yea I guess, I mean I've never really had trouble with it. Don't tell the others this but I've always treated it like muggle cooking. All you have to do is follow the directions exactly as they are and you can't go wrong." Andrea replied. 

            "I've never thought of it that way." 

            "Most don't because most don't think that they can compare muggle and magical things, not even muggleborns realize the close parallels between the two worlds."  

            "Are you muggle born?" Remus asked.

            "No but I've lived in muggle area enough to see the parallels. Why are you muggleborn?"

            "No but I live in a secluded area so I don't get much interaction with muggles."

            "I see."

            The rest of the class time the two made small talk about things here and there and Andrea helped Remus see how easy potions really was. Before they knew it they were done what was needed to be done and they still had ten minutes of class left so they carefully stored their potion and cleaned up their supplies. By the time the bell rang for the end of class they were the only ones that weren't rushing around to clean up. 

            "Well I guess I'll see you Friday then." Remus stated. 

            "Sure. Until then." Andrea replied as she and Remus went their separate ways to their next class.    

            Remus was joined by his friends outside for Care of Magical Creatures ten minutes after the class had started. Obviously their potions had not been quite the success that Remus' was. Once they class had settled down again and they got to working on their drawings of the Ashwinder their group had been assigned to study, Remus knew he would be questioned. 

            "So how was potions? I saw you and that Taylor girl talking the whole period, where you throwing threats back and forth the entire time?" Sirius questioned. 

            "Actually Sirius no."

            "Then what the hell were you talking about the weather?" 

            "No we were talking about potions and other classes while we worked."

            "Moony man are you sick or something?" James questioned. 

            "No why?"

            "You really expect us to believe that you spent the entire class time having a civilized conversation with a Slytherin?" James threw back.

            "She's not bad guys. Really." 

            "Remmy's right. She's not like the others Slytherins." Lily added as she turned from her Ashwinder to see the arguing bunch. 

            "Wait how do you know she's not bad?" Sirius asked. 

            "Easy I've been sort of talking to her every night for the past two weeks." 

            "When do you talk to her?" James asked.

            "Why would you talk to her?" Peter added.

            "Because she's a person too Peter, that's why I talk to her. How I talked to her was that one night I asked to share her table in the library not knowing who it was and she agreed without calling me any nasty names and she seemed like she didn't enjoy being a Slythrein when I asked her. So ever since I've been talking to her here and there when we're in the library studying." 

            "But she's still a Slytherin." Sirius pointed out.

            "Sirius when are you going to grow up and realize that not all Slytherins are evil?" Lily questioned angrily. 

            "When they stop being slimy evil gits." Sirius retorted turning back to his ashwinder.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Andrea was already deep into her work when Lily showed up at the table; in fact she was so into it that she didn't even notice that Remus was following behind Lily. 

            "Hey, Andrea." Lily greeted. Andrea just sat there not hearing anything. "Andrea…Andrea." Lily called and finally got Andrea's attention when she tapped the girl on the shoulder. Andrea looked up startled and played with the charm on her necklace before responding. 

            "Sorry Lily I was a little too into my work. What did you want?" 

            "I was just letting you know that I was here and to make sure that it was ok with you if Remus joins us today."

            "Oh sure." Andrea responded as she played with her necklace once again before returning to her work. 

            "How did she not hear you?" Remus questioned. 

            "I don't know she's got this great ability to block out everything when she works. I've tried to figure out what she uses but I've yet to figure it out." Lily replied. 

            The two Gryffindors settled down to begin their work not knowing that Andrea had heard everything they said. She smiled to herself as she grabbed her necklace once again and went back to her work. She was glad that no one had figured out her secret but then again it was pretty easy considering that they knew nothing about the technology she had. Even she wasn't sure how she had gotten it since she couldn't remember. 

            What Andrea had done was transfigure her CD player into the charm that was on her necklace and then she charmed it so that she could turn it on/off, change the volume, song and CD all with a certain sequence of stroking or rubbing the charm. This is what she used to keep all other noises away while she worked. She couldn't remember how she got the CD player seeing as even the muggles didn't have this technology yet but she was glad to have it. 

            After another hour or so of working Andrea was done her work for the week and began to pack up her stuff. At the sound of her packing up her stuff Remus and Lily looked up at her. 

            "You're done already?" Remus asked. 

            "Yea it doesn't take long just a bit of concentration to get it done faster." Andrea replied. 

            "Would you mind helping me with my potions essay? I'm not sure if I've got the uses right." 

            "Sure give it here."

            Remus handed his essay over to Andrea and she began to diligently read it every so often picking up her quill to make her corrections. About ten minutes later she handed it back to Remus. 

            "There just copy what isn't marked up and make the changes on your new copy and you should do just fine."

            "Thanks. Can I do anything to help you?"

            "Well actually I need someone to look over my Charms essay. For some reason that class is my hardest and I can't understand because I understand what we're doing I just can't do it." Andrea confessed. 

            "Here I'll look at it." Lily offered. "I might be able to help."

            "Oh come on Lily you're the top of the class in Charms. If any one can help you it's Lily." Remus added. Lily blushed in modesty at Remus' compliment of her Charms skills. 

            "Ok thanks Lily."

            "No problem. Hey Rem can you check my transfiguration essay?"

            "Sure. Andrea want me to do your transfiguration essay as well?"

            "Sure." 

            For the next hour the three students switched essay's back and forth an occasional scratching of the quill breaking their silence as a mistake was being remedied. When they were finally done they realized that they still had an hour before dinner. 

            "Well thanks guys for helping me. I guess I'll see you same time Monday." Andrea stated as she finished packing up her stuff for the second time that day. 

            "Yea sure." Lily and Remus responded. The three left the library heading in their on directions. 

            Andrea headed down to the Slytherin common room to drop her bag off in her dorm and then she took to wandering the halls having nothing to do and no one to hang out with. After a while of wandering she found the long back hallway lined with its floor to ceiling windows. This was her favorite hallway because it was so secluded and yet so open. She sat down in one of the window sills halfway down the hallway and watched the students that were running around the grounds of Hogwarts. 

            Andrea had yet to venture on the ground except to get to her few outside classes, she couldn't remember why but for some reason she was a little leery of the grounds especially the forest. As she looked out over the grounds she noticed two of the Marauders, James and Sirius, sitting under the one tree on the edge of the lake. She saw a bunch of what looked like third years dipping their feet into the lake and a group of first years a game of tag. After a while of watching the goings on, on the grounds she turned her CD player and stared out at nothing as she lost herself in the music, once again unaware of being watched.

            Remus had wandered down to the window hall to take the secret passage down to the lower levels when he realized that Andrea was in the hallway sitting in a window sill halfway down the hall. He had wanted to keep going on but something kept him where he was watching her every move, he didn't know what it was but something about her fascinated him. After watching her for a minute or two he shook himself and moved on knowing that soon enough James and Sirius would be looking for him. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Ever since that Friday Lily, Andrea and Remus would meet in the library after classes to do their work and then they would check each others work. This was their study group and though they always said that they were just a study group they were slowly becoming friends against the wishes of the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses.

            "Hey Moony after Defense we're meeting to do some prank planning ok." Sirius announced as the four friends were leaving lunch heading to their next class. 

            "I'm not sure I can make it right after class Padfoot, I've got my study group."

            "Moony you can't miss this."

            "Yea Moony we haven't pulled a good prank in a few weeks, we need to plan a nice big one." James added.

            "Why don't we do the planning after dinner then in the dorm room so people won't get too suspicious and then we can plan it without Lily trying to stop us." Remus responded once again being the only one to completely think things through. 

            "Ha! I knew you'd come around!" Sirius shouted out in victory.

            "Yea whatever Padfoot." Remus laughed out as they entered the classroom.       


	7. Where You Belong Chapter 6

_"I can resist everything except temptation."_

            -Oscar Wilde, Lady Windermere's Fan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Where You Belong

Chapter 6

            Andrea walked through the halls heading to the Slytherin common room to drop off her bag before dinner. She had her music playing as she drifted down the various halls and was in quite a good mood until she entered the common room. There crowded towards the front of the room was the very group of slytherins she had been tactfully avoiding for the past three and a half weeks. Quickly she turned her music down knowing that they were there to talk to her. 

            "Well if it isn't the little double crosser herself." Lucius murmured upon seeing Andrea. 

            "Can I help you Malfoy." Andrea coldly asserted knowing that she was going to lose her good mood for the next few days. 

            "Maybe you can explain what you were doing conversing with a mudblood and a blood traitor?"

            "I don't know what you're talking about." Andrea dismissed as she made her way to the dormitories. Before she could reach the stairs though Regulus and Rodolphus were blocking her path. "Move." 

            "No. They're on my orders to keep you from escaping this little chat." Lucius answered.

            Andrea didn't even bother responding to Lucius instead she took out her wand and moved the boys out of her way before anyone could stop her. She quickly slipped up the stairs to her dormitory and dropped her stuff down on her bed. A few seconds later the door was thrown open by Bellatrix and Narcissa as they stood in the doorway glaring at her. 

            "You will listen to what we have to say. We have ways of keeping you here until you listen and learn." Bellatrix threatened. 

            "What like you had ways of keeping me in the common room?" Andrea asked sarcastically. The two sisters just glared at her obviously not that happy with her, not that she cared. Andrea gave a slight chuckle before holding up her hands in surrender saying "Alright, alright I'll listen to you. All I had wanted to do was to put my stuff away before you cornered me for this talk." 

            Andrea obediently followed the two down the stairs to the common room where the rest of them stood waiting. Just by looking at them Andrea could tell that they hadn't expected her reaction to their bullying tactics and were more then a little ticked off at her. She quickly grabbed her necklace and turned on her music to a low enough volume that she could hear them to know when to respond to their talk. Other then an occasional nod and subservient yes Andrea ignored them and their preaching of how it was disgraceful for the whole house for her to been seen with Lily and Remus. The only thing that Andrea really got out of the talk was strong resolve to be seen as often as possible with either Lily or Remus. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Alright boys we haven't played a prank in almost a month. Poor Snivellus must think we don't love him any more." Sirius began. 

            "And we don't want him to feel unloved now do we?" James asked. 

            "Of course not Prongs which is why we're having this meeting."

            "Ok what have you two got up your never ending sleeves?" Remus asked half afraid of the answer. 

            "Well now that you ask…"

            For the next hour the boys discussed various prank ideas. James and Sirius would dish out all their ideas and Remus would point out the flaws and the success rate of each one. Occasionally Peter would give an idea but it was usually so ridiculous that the other three would look at him in amazement and then laugh at him.

            "Hey guys I've got an idea!" Peter shouted. 

            "Go ahead Wormtail what've you got this time?" James questioned. 

            "Why don't we prank the new slytherin?"

            "You know I think Wormtail's had a genuine bright idea!" Sirius exclaimed. "I mean she has yet to be inducted into the tradition of pranking slytherins."

            "Guys I don't think pranking her would be a very good idea." Remus warned. 

            "Why not Rem?" James inquired. 

            "I just don't think it's a good idea alright. Something tells me she won't take it as lightly as the rest of them take it."

            "Aww moony you just don't want your study buddy to stop helping you pass potions." Sirius joked.

            "Fine but don't come to me later when once again I'm right."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            The prank was set up to go off Friday morning at breakfast. Remus had agreed to help set it up on all the other slytherins but he would have no part in pranking Andrea. 

            Andrea entered the great Hall for breakfast as oblivious as the rest of the school and ate her breakfast not catching the warning glances Remus was sending her way. Breakfast was halfway over before the prank began to show it's self. Andrea suddenly felt a tingling feeling spread over her head and quickly grabbed her hair to see her red-gold locks changed to a puck-green, and then she saw her hair transform into hundreds of tiny snakes that had a mind of their own. Furthermore she noticed that her hands and arms were now covered in green tinted scales. Once her transformation was complete she looked down the table to see her classmates with red hair and phrases like 'I love muggles' coming out of their mouths, obviously she was the main target. When she looked back at her plate she noticed smoky words beginning to form in front of her. 

            _"Welcome to Hogwarts, Enjoy your stay. Entertainment brought to you by three-fourths of the Marauders."  _

Andrea read the note twice before looking over to the Gryffindor table to see James, Sirius, Peter and even Remus watching her. She noticed that Remus was trying to send her apologetic looks. She then looked around at her housemates to see them all with angry looks on their faces and trying to curse the marauders, they were obviously expecting her to react similarly. She turned back to them and sent them a smirk before pulling out her wand. She pointed her wand at the smoky words in front of her and muttered an incantation. When she was done the words dissolved into smoke and lazily floated across the hall and stopped right in front of the marauders. There the smoke began to form words once more. 

            _"Don't start something you can't finish!"_

            Once they were done reading her message she smirked once more before grabbing her bag and casually making her way out of the hall. She knew that by now the whole hall was watching her and that the marauders were just waiting for her to try and remove the transformation so that it could only get worse but Andrea wouldn't give them that satisfaction. She left the hall and went to her dorm to see what pranking supplies she had before heading to potions still looking like a scaly version of medusa.

            Remus tried to apologize for the prank in potions but Andrea stopped him before he could even utter a word. 

            "Don't. They need to realize who exactly they're dealing with." Andrea stated sitting down in her seat. "I know that you had nothing to do with my lovely transformation and that was kind but don't expect the same from me." 

            The rest of the lesson was spent in silence as the two worked on their potion. Andrea caught up in making the potion right and Remus worried about what she would do to them. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Whatever the marauders had expected from Andrea was not what they got. Her retaliation wasn't quick, instead she opted to let them wait and either worry about it or forget about it, but either way she was ready to attack. 

            About two weeks after their prank Andrea launched hers at dinner when everyone was guaranteed to be in the great hall. After all four had eaten their first course of dinner the prank began to show. All four boys' hair began to grow changing color as it went, after a minute or two all four had shoulder length oily black hair, but there was more to come. Peter began to grow a huge boil on the very tip of his nose while James and Sirius began to sprout crooked hooked noses.

            Andrea had a smile of pure bliss upon her face as she watched her prank unfold. Next Remus discovered that he was turning a sickly green as he drank his pumpkin juice. He tried to warn the others but found that he had no voice, but instead he hissed like a snake. Finally the first phase of her prank had finished and smoky words appeared in front of the four of them. 

            _"Had enough? I didn't think so."_

            The words disappeared and in their place appeared a glowing orb that resembled the full moon. Before they could wonder what would happen next the orb flashed a blinding light and James, Sirius and Peter were transformed into flobberworms with oily black hair. The orb flashed again and they were now back to their previous state of hideousness. The words once again reappeared in place of the orb. 

            _"Enough? You would think so but there's more let's just see how long it takes you to realize what it is."_

            With that Andrea stood up from her seat waved her wand in a complex sequence before calmly leaving the hall with a satisfied smirk firmly planted on her face. No one was able to see her green-blue eyes glowing with mirth and anticipation as she headed out to the Quidditch pitch.  

            Andrea entered the Quidditch stands and took a prime seat. She knew that the Gryffindor team was practicing tonight for the match against Ravenclaw the following afternoon and she wanted to be able to see everything that would happen. About a half hour later the team and a few spectators entered the pitch and went about getting ready for the practice. Andrea was soon accompanied by Lily and Remus who still had his oily hair. 

            "That was brilliant!" Lily complimented as she sat down on Andrea's right side. Remus was sitting down on her left side and Andrea could see that he was about to say something. Smirking Andrea turned to Lily. 

            "Did you really like it?"

            "Yep."

            "Good! Then you'll be glad to know that there's more to come."

            "Ooh I can't wait." 

            Andrea laughed at Lily's enthusiasm realizing that the whole school had been waiting for some brave soul to step up and prank the marauders back as bad as they pranked everyone else. On her left she could hear the hissing sound of Remus trying to talk to her. 

            "Don't Remmy…don't bother you'll be a snake for the next two hours." Andrea explained trying to hold back her laughter. Remus looked at her for a minute as if to make her take off the spell but then gave up and turned to watch the practice. 

            When Andrea saw the Gryffindor team walk out onto the pitch she turned to Lily once again. 

            "Hey Lily, you know how you've always wondered at how James' broom could get off the ground because his head was so big?"

            "Yea." Lily responded now quite interested in what Andrea had to say.  
            "Just watch him and you'll see what you've always wanted to."

            With that everyone in hearing distance turned their heads to watch James as he walked out into the middle of the field before stopping to mount his broom. James threw his leg over his broom and kicked off from the ground. The instant he kicked off his head grew ten times its size and his broom struggled under its extra weight causing it to get very little altitude at all. James immediately turned his gigantic head towards the stands and spotted Andrea in the crowd.

            "What the hell did you do to my broom?" James roared causing his face to grow bright red and his oily hair to fall into his face. 

            "I've done nothing to your broom James, I'm not that vicious. I swear that I've touched none of your personal belongings."

            "Then why the hell can't I get any altitude?"

            "Well it's as Lily here has always wondered. How can your poor broom possibly get off the ground with you head as big as it is." Andrea ended her statement with a flick of her wand producing a mirror in front of James allowing him to see his newly enlarged head. James just stared at the mirror in disbelief before turning back to Andrea. 

            "Change it back, NOW!" He snarled out.

            " 'Fraid I can't Mr. Potter these things just need to run their course sometimes." Andrea replied sweetly. 

            "Fine! What do I have to do to get rid of it?"

            "Fly higher."

            "I can't! If you hadn't noticed my broom won't go any higher because of you."

            "Anything is possible Mr. Potter. You of all people should know this."

            After about twenty minutes James realized that all he had to do was will himself to go higher and he would while at the same time his head would shrink back towards its normal size. While he was busy figuring this all out the rest of the team was practicing their newest moves and reviewing their old ones.  When James was finally able to get his head back to its original size it initiated the prank on Sirius. 

            Sirius, who seconds before had been laughing his head off at James, found himself suddenly surrounded by dozens of owls. He quickly took off in the other direction to rid himself of the owls but to his dismay they followed him wherever he went. No matter how fast or fancy Sirius flew the owls kept up with him making it impossible for him to concentrate and hit the bludgers away from his fellow players. James, seeing this, called a time out for the team hoping that the owls would go away and was happy to note that the owls didn't follow Sirius when he landed. 

            "Finally. Now maybe we'll get some practicing in." James commented. "Alright everyone back in the air we've got lost time to make up for." 

            The team dutifully mounted their brooms and took to the air only to have to owls surround Sirius again. 

            "Sirius get rid of whatever's attracting the owls so that we can practice!" James yelled across the pitch to his best friend and beater.

            "James I don't have anything on me! They follow me everywhere except for when I land!" Sirius yelled back. 

            The distant laughter of Lily and Andrea brought James to look to the stands and realize that this was all part of Andrea's prank. He turned his broom and took off towards the stands stopping abruptly in front of the giggling duo. 

            "Alright Taylor you've had your fun now let us practice, and for Merlin's sake change us back form Snape clones."

            "Potter, you should know the quality of a time induced prank. I hate to break it to you that you and your cronies will continue to look like Snape for some time and poor Sirius will be attacked by owls for the next few hours." Andrea replied. 

            "But we have a match to practice for!" 

            "Do you think I really care? Besides I know for a fact, as do you, that you and your team will do just fine tomorrow."  

            James looked at Andrea's glee filled face and realized that she indeed had gotten the better of him and his friends. It was then that he noticed the extremely silent Remus, who was quite by nature but this was taking it too far he should've intervened by now. 

            "Moony what's up with you? Aren't you disgusted about having to look like Snape?"

            Remus shook his face fervently in agreement to James' statement and opened his mouth as if to reply before he remembered that he still couldn't talk and closed it. James just looked horrified at his silent best friend. 

            "He can't talk." Andrea replied. 

            "Why not!? What did you do to Him!?" 

            "Relax Potter! I did nothing permanent; remember he's a friend of mine too. He can talk it's just that it comes out as hissing like a snake. Remmy here will be able to talk again in about,…oh say another hour and a half." James looked at Andrea once more before flying back to his team. 

            "Practice is cancelled. Get plenty of sleep and be ready to play hard tomorrow. Oh and you can thank Taylor for your night off." James snappishly ordered as he landed and headed toward the changing rooms. 


	8. Where You Belong Chapter 7

_Jack: "My dear fellow, the truth isn't quite he sort of thing one tells to a nice, sweet, refined girl. What extraordinary ideas you have about the way to behave to a woman!"_

_Algernon: "The only way to behave to a woman is to make love to her, if she is pretty, and to some one else, if she is plain."_

            -Oscar Wilde, The Importance of Being Earnest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~                              

Where You Belong

Chapter 7 

            The following days match was a source of much amusement for the rest of the school as they watched two Snape look a likes flying around the pitch. In fact it was so hard to tell James and Sirius apart that one of the chasers saw that back of what he thought was James and chucked the quaffel at him. Needless to say he was horrified to find out it was Sirius but luckily James wasn't that far off and was able to catch the quaffel. From that point on Sirius made sure that he held his beater bat so that everyone could see it. 

            Remus had been the only one of the Marauders to look like himself that morning which really only caused the other three to be a bit snappish. Remus had figured out that Andrea's charms were time set spells and charming them didn't help in fact they extended the prank. Andrea had told him that he wouldn't be able to talk normally for two hours but he tried to get rid of the charm anyway. So when the two hours were up and he was still hissing like a snake he realized that by trying to get rid of the charm he only extended its effect on him. Consequently, since he couldn't talk, the other three didn't realize this and spent most of the night trying to get rid of the charms causing them to still look like Snape the next morning. 

            Most of the school had cheered for Andrea because they all felt that the Marauders had gone unchecked for to long. The Slytherins especially supported the prank seeing the marauders get what they deserved and believe that Andrea was ending her 'friendship' with the Gryffindors. Her welcoming committee threw her a huge party in the common room and congratulated her on finally acting like the slytherin she was. Not surprisingly everyone was shocked and confused to see Andrea conversing with Remus and Lily at the Quidditch match the next day as everyone in the school thought she had joined the Slytherins once and for all. 

            A few days after the prank war between Andrea and the Marauders life at Hogwarts went back to its normal routine. Andrea went back to avoiding the Slytherins, as they were really angry with her, and spending more and more time getting to know Remus and Lily. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            It was a Friday night two weeks after the prank war and Andrea, Lily and Remus could be found in the Charms corner of the library, books away and just talking. Remus and Andrea were on one side of the table with their backs facing the book shelves and Lily was across the table from them with her back to the crowd.

            "Come on Lil tell me!" Andrea whined. 

            "I can't." 

            "And why not?"

            "He's here." Lily explained pointing at Remus. 

            "Oh let me guess you want to declare your undying lover for James and don't want me around to hear so I can't tell him?" Remus jokingly replied as he ducked to hide behind Andrea. 

            "Oh Lupin you're gonna get it." Lily practically growled out. 

            "Help me!" Remus pleaded 

            "Hey if Lil is out to get you I can't do much to protect you now can I." Andrea answered trying to stifle the laughter that was urging to be let loose. "Lil leave Remmy alone, for now you can get revenge on him later." Andrea added. 

            "Gee thanks." Remus replied as he sat back in his seat beside her. "So what is it Lily I promise I won't tell anyone. I'm very good at keeping secrets and you know that, so you know you can trust me." 

            "But I don't want to…" Lily whined now acting like a five year old. 

            "Come on Lils you tell me this secret and I'll tell you a secret of mine." Andrea compromised. 

            "Yea me too." Remus added. 

            "Oh fine I'll tell you but if I find out that either of you told anyone I'll kill you both." Lily threatened. 

            "Roses." Andrea said. 

            "What?" Remus asked. 

            "If I die I want roses as my flower." Andrea answered plainly. 

            "Whatever just shut up so I can tell you?" Lily demanded. 

            Lily leaned across the table, Remus and Andrea realizing that she wanted to whisper the secret to her also leaned in close to hear what she had to say. Without realizing it Remus put his arm around Andrea to stabilize her as she was sitting on her knees and to bring her in closer so they wouldn't have to strain their ears to hear Lily. 

            Unbeknownst to the threesome they were being watched by another threesome. James, Sirius, and Peter had followed Remus to the library to see what he did with all his time anymore. They were hidden under James' invisibility cloak behind the shelf of books directly behind Remus and Andrea. James was growing more and more jealous as he watched Lily open up to one of his best friends in a way she would never open up to him. They also watched Andrea with interest trying to see why she was best friends with two Gryffindors. When they saw Remus put his arm around Andrea they realized that they had to end this friendship for his sake, she would never stay friends with him if she knew what he was. 

            Just then Remus and Andrea sat back both giving off a whistle of surprise before looking at each other and burst out laughing. Lily joined in the laughing and after a few minutes they calmed down enough to talk about her secret. 

            "I told you it was good." Lily stated proudly.

            "That is good, but how did you find out?" Remus inquired.

            "My own little secret that I won't tell anyone."

            "Not even me?" Andrea asked putting on her best innocent face.

            "Not even you. Now Remus realize I only let you in on this because I like you…"

            "And because we persuaded her to." Andrea interrupted. 

            "Yea whatever." Lily replied. "Anyway if you even make another comment about me liking Potter, eww, I may have to reconsider telling you. I am fairly good at memory charms and you'd do well to remember that." Lily lectured. 

            "Alright. Alright I get it." Remus submitted laughingly. "So who gets to tell the next secret?"

            "How about Andrea she is the 'new' girl after all." Lily decided. 

            "Oh alright. My secret…"

            "Wait don't you want to whisper it?" Remus interrupted. 

            "Nah. Besides no ones around to listen to it."

            "You'd be surprised how many of these walls have ears." Lily cryptically replied. 

            "I don't really care. Anyway my secret is that I don't belong in slytherin."

            "But the sorting hat placed you there and the sorting hats never been wrong." Lily declared. 

            "I know but it was wrong with me." Andrea stated. 

            "How do you know it was wrong?" Remus inquired. 

            "The night I arrived her I was really pissed off because of something…"

            "What?" Lily asked. 

            "I don't remember, but that's another problem for another time. Anyway I was really pissed and the hat said something to remind me of why I was upset and it only caused me to angrier and think sly vindictive thoughts to get back at whoever or whatever made me angry. So my mood being what it was reflected Slytherin like qualities and the hat placed me there but I don't fit because I'm not that angry all the time so I really don't fit the Slytherin mold." 

            "If you don't fit then why are you still there?" Remus questioned. 

            "Dumbledore wanted me to give Slytherin a chance but I'm not really sure how much more of this I can take. They're horrible; they try to gang up on me to intimidate me to agree to their ways so that's why I avoid them at all costs."

            "Interesting. Now I know why you were always in the library all the time." Lily commented. 

            "Yep. Now Remmy it's your turn." Andrea cheerily stated. 

            "Well mine isn't half as interesting as either of yours but it is something that no one else knows, not even the guys." 

            "Oh a marauder keeping secrets from the marauders. Isn't that like a crime or something?" Lily taunted. 

            "I will tell them but I know that if I tell them now they'll b more upset then if I tell them later."

            "Yea right." Andrea uttered sarcastically. 

            "Anyway move in close can't have any walls hearing this one." Remus commanded.  "My secret is that this whole pranking thing we do, well it's getting kind of old. I mean all we ever do are the same pranks over and over again on the Slytherins. I know that James and Sirius have their reasons to hate the slytherins but pranking them isn't as fun anymore because Sirius just wants to do the same thing over and over or he'll come up with some really dangerous thing that could get someone killed and well it's just getting on my nerves." Remus whispered. Andrea leaned back in her chair and gave Remus a knowing look. 

            "Your secrets still important remmy and I know that find a way to tell them I just hope you can do it sooner rather then later." Andrea assured leaning over to give Remus a comforting hug. 

            "Same here." Lily declared as she got up from her seat and gave Remus a hug as well. 

            "Aww thanks but you make it sound like I'm dying or something." Remus joked.

            "Well who knows you only told us one secret not all of them." Andrea quipped. 

            James, Sirius, and Peter deciding that they had heard enough crept out of the library and headed back to the Gryffindor tower. They needed time to digest what they had heard from Andrea and the fact that moony was keeping a secret from them. They also needed to form a plan to somehow end the friendship between Andrea and Remus. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            It was Tuesday afternoon all the days classes were over and Andrea had started her work knowing that Remus and Lily would show up anytime now. What she didn't expect was Remus to come barreling into the library straight towards her. 

            "How!" Remus demanded quietly. Andrea could see a mixture of sadness and anger causing his normally soft amber eyes to look like an explosion of fire. 

            "How what?" Andrea replied.

            "Don't act like you don't know Taylor. Just tell me how you found out." Andrea could tell that he was trying to control his temper but was lost as to why he was acting this way. 

            "Oh so I'm Taylor again. Remmy what's wrong? What did I find out?" 

            "Don't call me that name, don't stall just tell me. Tell me how you found out about my lycanthropy!" Remus' voice became progressively lower and more dangerous with every word he uttered. Andrea could only just look back at him in shock and wonder. 

            "I didn't." Andrea replied. 

            "Of course you did. It's right here in your letter."

            "Rem I didn't write you a letter."

            "I have it right here damn it!"

            "Rem calm down and let me see this letter ok."

            Remus was still fuming but consented to handing the letter over to Andrea. She quickly read its contents and could understand why he was upset but she hadn't written the letter. Another quick scan of the letter proved that to her, now she just needed to prove it to him. 

            "Rem I didn't write this, someone else did and put my name at the bottom." Andrea calmly explained. 

            "Prove it." Remus spat but with a considerable decrease in the venom behind it. 

            "I always sign my letters as Andrea. I don't own a wax seal. I don't even write letters I prefer to talk to a person. I didn't know you were a … you know…"

            "See you can't even say it!"

            "No I just didn't think you wanted me to shout it out to the whole school!" Andrea retorted now getting angry herself. "And besides I don't care what you are to me you're just Remmy. Your problem does not defy who you are." Andrea retorted with mounting conviction. 

            For the next few minutes both teens sat in silence waiting for the other to say something and going over what they had just discovered about each other in their head. Finally Remus worked up the courage to speak to Andrea. 

            "You really didn't write the letter?"

            "Nope."

            "Then you really didn't know?"

            "Yep."

            "Damn it! I cannot believe I fell for that. I should have known we pulled something similar on James just last year." Remus ranted berating himself.

            "Remmy you can't blame yourself. That letter was harsh and anyone in you situation probably would have reacted the same way." Andrea explained. 

            "But you didn't know and I just told you and I work so hard to keep it from coming out and now I just blurt out to you my worst secret and now you'll never talk to me again but you'll tell the whole school and I'll have to leave…" Remus only stopped his rant when he felt Andrea embrace him in a reassuring and loving hug which shocked him speechless. He hadn't expected this type of reaction from her, but then again he hadn't expected anyone to accept him and he already had three friends who did. 

            "Rem I told you I didn't care and I mean it. My memory may be going but I remember coming across one or two others like you and I got along great with them." Andrea comforted as she tried to calm him down before he completely broke down. 

            "Whoa what did I miss?" Lily asked eyeing the two embracing each other with a cocked eyebrow. 

            "Nothing much just remmy venting and getting a little worked up over it. I had to shut him up and calm him down or he would have just kept going on and on." Andrea answered as she slowly pulled away from Remus. 

            "Thanks Andrea I needed that." Remus stated as he sat down next to her. 

            "Any time rem, anytime."

            "By the way what did you mean your memory's going?"

            "I'll explain some other time when I've figured a few things out first." Andrea replied as the three of them got back to their work. 

            As they worked a disturbing thought occurred to Andrea. Severus had always asked her why she hung out with an animal like Lupin, or how she could stand such a beast. She had always thought that, that was Severus' way of insulting Remus but now she knew otherwise. She knew for a fact that Severus didn't know that Remus was a werewolf otherwise he would have flat out told her but he defiantly suspected it. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            The Marauders were shocked to learn that Andrea was still friends with Remus after finding out what he was. They were sure that, that would get rid of her but apparently she wasn't like the other Slytherins. They soon decided that he in fact never told her about the letter but had realized that it was them all along. So here they were a week later and still they hadn't come up with a decent way to get rid of her. 

            "Hey Remmy!" Andrea greeted as Remus sat down next to her. 

            "Hey Ang!" Remus returned the greeting while pulling out his books. 

            "Where's Lily."

            "Hospital wing."

            "What? Why?"

            "Oh stress got to her. She's been kind of freaking out about the end of term exams and has been staying up real later studying and what not and it finally caught up with her." 

            "But the exams aren't for another two months!" Andrea exclaimed. 

            "I know but you know Lily she doesn't take anything lightly."

            "She's supposed to help me with that damn charm today." Andrea complained. 

            "Oh what am I chopped liver?"

            "Sorry Rem I'm just so used to our studying cycle."

            "No problem. So how did you do in charms today?"     

            "I did well it's just this stupid charm is messing with my head. For some reason it takes me forever to get it right."

            "Let me see you notes to see what charm you're talking about." Remus stated automatically handing over his potions essay he had finished this morning. 

            Silence resided over the pair as they read over each others work. They were so used to this ritual that it barely took them anytime at all to correct each others mistakes. 

            "You essays almost perfect Remmy! You're really getting the hang of this stuff." Andrea praised as she handed him back his essay with only a handful of corrections.

            "Thanks but I never would have been able to understand it if it wasn't for you. Oh and I think the reason your having so much trouble with this charm is because your notes are backwards." Remus supplied. 

            "That's funny. I copied them exactly how they were on the board…"

            "Maybe it's just that you can't read." 

            Andrea and Remus whipped around to see who was behind them only to come face to face with James, Sirius, and Peter. All three were sneering at her almost ignoring Remus but by far the worst face was Peter's. 

            "Well Pettigrew." Andrea spat. "At least I can read, even if it is backwards, we can't really say the same about you now can we. Can you even read?" 

            "Careful Taylor, you mess with Peter you mess with us all!" Sirius snarled.

            "Sirius back off…"Remus demanded standing up trying to prevent the impending fight."

            "I would if she would back off Peter!"

            "Hey I wouldn't need to back of Pettigrew if he hadn't started it Black; besides last time we clashed I believe that it was me that came out on the winning side. Or did you three actually enjoy looking like Snape?" Andrea retaliated. 

            "Well if you weren't such a slimy Slytherin Peter wouldn't have to attack you besides it was Remus here that kept us from retaliating but don't expect us to hold back any more."

            "Very well. Rem I'm gonna have to cut this study session short, but I've already done you essay so you should be fine."

            "Andrea…"

            'Nope I just remembered that I have an appointment with the headmaster. I'll catch up with you after dinner; I believe I'll have a surprise for you." Andrea teased as she threw all of her stuff into her bag. Once she was packed up she gave Remus a quick hug and a wink before drifting out of the library.                


	9. Where You Belong Chapter 8

_"I am sick to death of cleverness. Everybody is clever nowadays. You can't go anywhere without meeting clever people. The thing has become an absolute public nuisance." - _Oscar Wilde, The Importance of Being Earnest. __

Where You Belong

Chapter 8

Andrea sat curled up on the couch by the fire so absorbed in her book that the burst of noise from the open portrait hole startled her. She looked up to see James and Sirius entering the common room, behind them she could see Remus and Peter. Since she couldn't see the rest of the house yet she assumed that they left dinner early. She realized that they were probably up to no good or arguing over her and hadn't noticed her yet so she went back to her book.

"Man Prongs that was one of the best pranks we've pulled all year!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yea too bad that Taylor wasn't there." James replied.

"Oh well we'll get her later and we'll get her good."

"Really guys she's not bad, and she's my friend….if you'd just give her a chance like Lily and I did you'd realize that." Remus defended evoking a smile to grace Andrea's face as she listened to their conversation.

"But Moony she's a Slytherin!" Sirius whined as if that simple statement explained it all.

"Just because she's in Slytherin doesn't mean that she's like the rest of them."

"Hey…guys…"Peter interrupted before either James or Sirius could reply.

"Yea Pete?" James asked.

"Um…couch…Taylor…"

At Peter's stuttered statement the three arguing friends turned to see Andrea sitting on the couch by the fire.

"What are you doing here?" James questioned. "Wait how did you even get in here you're a Slytherin. Moony you didn't give her the password did you?"

"Of course I didn't give her the password you dolt!" Remus retorted.

"Get out of here you snake…you don't belong here!" Sirius snapped.

"I belong here as much as the four of you do. Now if you don't mind I think I'll just go up to my dorm to get some peace and quiet."

With that Andrea closed her book and stood up. She walked right through the group of boys allowing them to see the Gryffindor crest on her school robes. Upon seeing this all the boy's jaws dropped in surprise but Remus quickly turned his into a mischievous smile. He wasn't sure how she did it but that was twice now Andrea had shocked all four marauders speechless. Andrea stopped right in front of him before uttering "Surprised. I told you I didn't fit." Andrea gave one last satisfied smirk before climbing the stairs to her dorm.

After standing there in shocked silence for a minute or two they recovered and began to talk all at the same time. They quickly stopped when they realized that the rest of the house was approaching and moved up to their dorm room.

"I don't like her or trust her very much." Sirius commented as soon as they were in their room.

"Sirius really I don't see why you won't give her a chance. I'm telling you, you'd all like her, she'd fit right in with us." Remus defended.

"I won't give her a chance because she was in Slytherin for almost two months. For all we know this could be some elaborate plan of my mothers to get me to join her side." Sirius retorted.

"Sirius she is not involved in some elaborate plan of your mothers." Remus stated in a bored tone.

"But he's right. If she really didn't fit in with the Slytherins then why did she wait so long?" James questioned.

"I bet she's just a spy for them." Peter added wanting to join the conversation.

"She's not a spy and Dumbledore made her stay in Slytherin thinking that if she got used to it she would fit in better. He wouldn't allow her to switch before trying to fit in." Remus practically screamed at his friends fed up with their constant nagging about Andrea.

"Whatever Moony. She's still a Slytherin to me!" Sirius defiantly stated.

"Look guy's she's my friend whether you three like it or not. She's also Lily's friend so if all you three are gonna do is bash her then make sure Lily and I aren't around to hear it!"

"Moony…" James began.

"Don't James; I'm not in the mood….Goodnight." Remus coldly replied as he shut the curtains around his bed before flopping down to get some much needed rest.

The following morning the rest of the Gryffindor house were quite surprised to see Andrea in their common room and sitting at their table for breakfast. It wasn't until halfway through breakfast that Dumbledore explained to the rest of the school why Andrea wasn't with the Slytherins.

"I believe that many of you desire an explanation as to the sudden changes in a certain student. It came to my attention that this student did not fit in with their previous house and has since been resorted into their new house. I hope you Gryffindors will show your new housemate the same kindness that you show each other. That is all."

Immediately the entire student body turned to see the Gryffindor table. Andrea was seated between Remus and Lily and felt quite self conscious as every eye in the Great hall was on her. She wished that the headmaster had said nothing at all because as soon as everyone looked and saw who Dumbledore was talking about they began to gossip. She couldn't really blame them though, really how often did a student switch from one rival house to another?

For the rest of the day she was surrounded by gossiping students. Every group she passed was whispering excitedly about her and her switch from Slytherin to Gryffindor. Even Andrea's safe haven of the Library was ridden with gossiping students; she just hoped that it would all die down soon. She was tired of all the attention and she hadn't even dealt with the Slytherins who were bound to confront her yet.

It had been two weeks since Andrea made the switch from Slytherin to Gryffindor and thankfully the gossip had died down drastically. Anymore she barely got a second glance when passing students in the hallways. The only students still giving her a hard time were the rest of the Marauders but they only ever bother her if both Remus and Lily were out of site. Andrea assumed that both had told them to leave her alone so they only approached her if they weren't around, which usually happened when they had a prefect meeting or had their Arithmancy class.

Andrea was surprised that the Slytherins had yet to say anything to her, sure they had given her the evil eye and purposely run into her in the hallway but as of yet they had said nothing t her about her switch. It wasn't until the end of November that all hell broke loose.

James, Sirius and Peter were wandering down the various hallways of Hogwarts as they awaited the setting of the sun and the rising of the full moon. They were relaxing in preparation for whatever adventure they might embark on once they were animals

"We really need to play a prank on Snivellus." Sirius declared. "Not just any prank either a really good one."

"Like one that will scare the pants off of him?" Peter suggested.

"Yea that's exactly what we need Wormtail." Sirius replied excitedly.

"Yea but what can we do that will scare him that much?" James retorted.

"I think I know just the thing…oh and speak of the devil."

At other end of the hall Severus Snape appeared and was headed in the direction of the Marauders.

"Hello Snivellus. Fancy meeting you here." Sirius taunted.

"What do you want Black?"

"Oh nothing we were just discussing McGonagall's test."

"I highly doubt that any of you would discuss a test in your leisure time. By the way I see that your resident brain is missing, it seems that his books have become more entertaining then the company of you three. That is unless he hasn't been taken ill…again." Snape sneered.

"Nice try Snivellus, but if you really what to know where Remus goes every month go down to the Whomping Willow, prod the knot near the bottom and crawl through the tunnel until you reach the end then you'll know all you want to know." Sirius taunted.

"And why would I ever listen to you Black?" Snape snapped as he drifted past the group.

"Because curiosity killed the cat." Sirius quipped as he turned and went the opposite way as Snape.

Once Snape was out of sight and hearing range James turned on his best friend.

"Sirius what the hell was that!"

"I was harmlessly taunting him James calm down." Sirius replied

"What if he really does go down there and follows your instructions, do you know what he'll meet at the end of the tunnel?"

"Yes James I know what's at the end of the tunnel remember I'm there every month as well. Besides Snape'll never listen to what I tell him, he thinks I'm just trying to get him killed or something."

"If he does follow your instructions you could get him killed." James retaliated.

"Relax, nothing will go wrong. I promise you."

With that the three friends made their way back to the common room to keep up the appearance that they were going to bed. In reality they were getting ready for the night.

James, Sirius and Peter waited until the moon was high in the sky before donning the invisibility cloak and heading down to the Whomping Willow. They always waited until the moon was high in the sky because Remus didn't want them there when he transformed for it was to dangerous. So every moth the boys would leave the common room to be met by a fully grown werewolf.

When the boys reached the grounds and spotted a very long branch near the knot in the tree they knew something was up.

"Peter go!" James yelled as he turned to glare at Sirius before running after Peter's rat form. Once the knot was touched James didn't waste anytime diving into the tunnel. Sirius quickly followed with Peter riding on his shoulder.

When James reached the end he saw Snape about to open the trap door into the Shrieking Shack.

"Snape no!" James yelled but it was useless. Snape pushed the door open enough to see a blood thirsty werewolf in place of Remus. As soon as the werewolf caught the smell of humans it dove for the open trap door. James did the firs t thing that he could think of doing he shot a spell at Remus to stop him from biting Snape and then pulled the door shut and magically locked it. James then grabbed a shell shocked Snape and dragged him out of the tunnel and back onto the grounds where he unceremoniously dropped him on the ground.

Once James had evened out his breathing a bit he rounded on his best friend who was standing nearby with the rat form of peter still on his shoulder.

"Sirius Black I swear to Merlin that I'm going to kill you!" James yelled in anger. "How could you be so stupid? You could have killed him!"

It was then that Snape regained his senses and the use of his voice.

"Very intelligent Black, now I have a reason to get rid of your little friend. No one wants a werewolf in the school." Snape sneered.

"Oh no you don't." James interrupted. "We're going straight to the Headmaster with this one and neither one of you will say another thing!" James commanded.

James led the way while Snape grudgingly followed and Sirius for once in his life listened and followed quietly.

"Hello boys to what do I owe this visit?" Dumbledore inquired as James, Sirius, and Snape stood in front of his desk.

"Professor did you know that there is a wild beast among the student body?" Snape snapped accusingly.

"I'm afraid that I don't quite follow you mister Snape."

"Headmaster it's my fault." Sirius guiltily admitted before another word could be said.

"How so Mr. Black? What did you do?"

"I dared Snape to prod the knot in the Whomping Willow and follow the tunnel to the end tonight. I never thought he would be foolish enough to believe me."

"What exactly happened?"

"Sirius taunted and dared Snape as he said and then later on we noticed the willow stop moving I realized what that meant and raced down to the willow ad chased after Snape to the end of the tunnel. By the time I got to him he was just opening the door. I sent a weak but effective stunning spell and magically sealed the door before dragging Snape out of the tunnel" James provided.

"Did that all happen Mr. Snape?"

"Yes sir." Snape grudgingly admitted

"Did you happen to see what was behind the door? Any of you?"  
"We know what's behind it sir." Sirius answered, "We've known for five years."

"Very well I expected that Severus did you see anything?"

"Yes and I don't like the fact that creatures like that allowed to roam free "

"I presume you know who it was?"

"Of course who else could it be, I always expected it but I never thought it was true. Although Lupin was pretty obvious about it with his lame excuses and ghastly appearance.'

"Very well Severus I need to ask you to keep silent about what you've seen tonight. You will be taking an oath of secrecy on the condition of Mr. Lupin and are not to talk about it to anyone."

"You're just going to let that creature run around! You can't do that what if someone was bitten or worse killed?" Snape practically yelled in outrage.

"He's not an animal so don't act like he is!" Sirius yelled in anger at Snape's attitude towards Remus.

"Mr. Snape, Mr. Black please clam down Mr. Lupin has been at Hogwarts for the past five years and has anyone ever gotten bit?" Dumbledore questioned. After waiting a few seconds to see if Snape would retaliate he continued. "As headmaster I may run this school as I see fit and I believe in giving everyone the benefit of the doubt. Remus has gotten mine by being who he is. Now you can receive the same chance by swearing to me that you will not utter a word of this to anyone."

"Yes Sir." Snape unwillingly agreed.

"Very well you may head back to your dormitory Severus."

Once Snape was out of the office Dumbledore turned to face the two remaining boys in his office. James was staring at the floor while Sirius' face contained raw anger.

"How could you let him go like that, he'll tell everyone! The whole school will know by breakfast." Sirius exploded.

"Mr. Black I promise you that everyone will not know about Mr. Lupin by breakfast. I took his word and he won't break a promise like that."

"I still say you should have erased his memory." Sirius muttered loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Well maybe if you hadn't of opened your big mouth and taunted him maybe we wouldn't even have to be here and dealing with this situation. Have you even thought about how Remus is going to feel about this whole situation?" James reprimanded.

"Boys that's enough for now. Mr. Potter I thank you for preventing the possible disaster and Mr. Black you will report to me every other night for the next two weeks to serve detention for such a foolish act. Now off to bed with both of you." Dumbledore sternly ordered.

James and Sirius quietly turned and left the headmasters office in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. Neither spoke as they made their way back. James was too mad at Sirius and worried about Remus to talk and Sirius was too lost in his own thoughts to try conversation. Deep down both boys were thinking of one thing and one thing only, Remus. Neither James nor Sirius wanted to be around Remus when he found out what happened and why it happened, simply put both boys were scared of their friends reaction.


	10. Where You Belong Chapter 9

_"Duty is what one expects from others, it is not what one does oneself." _– Oscar Wilde, A Woman of No Importance.

Where You Belong

Chapter 9

Remus Lupin was not happy, far from it in fact. That night had been one of the worst full moons in a long time and the consequences of it were not going to be any better. Remus wasn't really sure what had even happened the night before but what he could remember was not good. He distinctly remembered smelling human flesh and diving towards it wanting nothing more then to taste the blood, but even worse then that was that he couldn't remember if he had gotten his target or not. That fact made Remus scared, for if he bit someone he could never live with the guilt. Remus was also a little hurt and upset that his friends never joined him in the shack that night. Moony had paced the house waiting for his pack but they never showed up

When Remus had woken up from his transformation he found that the door leading to the tunnel was magically locked. Since he wolf senses were still intact he could smell that people had been down there last night but to his great relief he couldn't smell any blood. Remus tiredly trudged up to the school and then to the hospital wing to get some much needed rest and to have his wounds tended to because he had attacked himself the night before after smelling the human.

"Mr. Lupin what happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked worriedly as soon as she saw Remus.

"I'm not sure but it was a bad night last night."

"Oh you poor dear, here let me fix you up and then you can get some rest"

"Thanks." Remus muttered and five minutes later he was fast asleep.

"No I cannot let you in to see him he needs his rest. You can come back later and talk to him."

"You don't understand Madame Pomfrey we really need to talk to him, it's important." James begged.

"No"

"Moony tell her to let us in, we need to talk!" Sirius yelled into the Hospital Wing.

Remus had just coming out of a deep sleep to hear his friends harassing the nurse and being quite loud about it.

"Sirius shut the bloody hell up I have a killer headache and you're not helping it any." Remus yelled back from his bed.

At the sound of his voice the arguing at the entrance of the hospital wing stopped and all four of them hurried to his bed side. Madame Pomfrey immediately got a few potions and shoved them all down Remus' throat quite forcefully. James, Sirius and Peter stood at the foot of Remus' bed shooting looks back and forth to each other. As soon as the nurse was done feeding Remus potions she retreated to her office in the far corner and Remus turned his attention to his somewhat guilty looking friends.

"Where were you three last night?" Remus questioned.

"Well you see Remus we were headed down to join you when a…problem came up and we needed to take care of that…" Sirius began a bit awkwardly.

"Guys I didn't bite anyone did I?" Remus meekly asked.

"Why would you think that?" James asked nervously.

"I-I smelled human last night and I know that I went after the smell but that's all I remember." Remus admitted and waited for his friends to answer his question but they just stood there looking anywhere but him. He could sense and smell their fear and it was driving him insane. "Guys what happened last night? What are you afraid of?" Remus demanded after a few minutes of silence.

"Sirius you'd better tell him before I do." James threatened.

"Alright James. Look Moony I did a really stupid thing last night." Sirius started.

"What exactly did you do?"

"Well you see I…we were walking around the castle before leaving and we ran into Snape and…well you know me I can never pass up a chance to taunt Snape. It was harmless really…"

"Cut the bull shit Sirius and tell me what you did!" Remus demanded getting angry at Sirius' dawdling.

"I-I told Snape how to get past the willow and to go to the end of the tunnel. I didn't think he'd actually listen to me, he never has before." Sirius blurted out in a rush.

Remus just sat there for a few seconds too stunned to talk.

"You What? Sirius you idiot…" Remus literally screamed.

"You didn't bite him if that helps." Sirius interrupted meekly. Remus just sat there and glared daggers at his so called friends. He had a feeling he knew how the rest of the tale went and didn't bother asking for it. He was beyond livid that something like this had happened but he wanted time to think everything through before lashing out so he drew in a ragged breath before speaking again.

"Get out…all of you, out." Remus uttered in a low warning voice.

"But Rem…"Sirius started.

"I said get out…I'll deal with you when I'm ready." Remus stated in a final tone that got through to all three friends. Sullenly the three boys left the hospital wing. Once they were out of sight Remus let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and sunk back into his bed.

Andrea sat next to the fire in the common room working on her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. The common room was unusually quiet due to the fact that it was dinner time and everyone was in the Great Hall. Therefore it was no surprise that when the portrait hole squeaked open Andrea heard it. Her head quickly shot up to see who had returned form dinner so early only to see a very worn out Remus stumbling in. Immediately Andrea jumped up out of her seat and went to help Remus.

"Oh Remmy!" Andrea exclaimed "What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself anymore." Remus truthfully answered.

"Did Madame Pomfrey let you leave?"  
"Yea but I'm still really tired."

"Here let me help you get up to bed. You look as if you're ready to crash."

"Thanks."  
Andrea threw her around Remus to help support him and slowly they made their way towards the stairs and then up them to the sixth year boys dormitories. Once they reached the room and Andrea was sure that Remus would be alright she turned to leave the room so that Remus could sleep.

"Andrea wait!" Remus called to her retreating back.

"I was going to let you get some more sleep." Andrea started.

"I know and I thank you but I need to talk about this to someone, I need to tell someone."

"Tell someone what?"

"What happened last night?"

"Wouldn't you be better off to tell one of the guys I mean they have more experience with your monthly problem then I do. I mean you just told me." Andrea rambled.

"I know but I can't tell the guys because they already know and I need a sane non-marauder to help me with this. I need advice on how to deal with this whole situation."

"Ok…I'll try. Why don't you at least lie down while you tell me because you look like you're about ready to fall over? Are you always like this after your transformations?"

"To the second part, no but I'll explain that later. I will lie down but you might want to at least sit down because it's a bit of a long story."

"Alright." Andrea agreed as she sat down on his bed and pulled his head into her lap so that she could play with his hair and help him relax while he told her what happened. "There now you can tell me what happened and relax at the same time. So go on what happened last night?"

Andrea sat silent on Remus' bed idly running her fingers through his soft, shaggy, sandy blonde hair. Remus in the mean time told Andrea everything that had happened the night before. He told her everything in as much detail as he could from how painful the night's transformation was to how angry he was with his friends. He finally knew every detail of the night before because Dumbledore had visited him shortly after the three marauders had and explained it all to him. After talking for about an hour and a half Remus was finally done his tale.

"What should I do Ang?" Remus asked pathetically.

"Oh Remmy I know you're mad at them, especially Sirius but you have to understand that they never meant for all this to happen."  
"I know but still he basically betrayed my trust and told Snape!"

"You have been best friends with these guys for how long now?"

"Five years they were the first ones to accept me for me."

"So are you ready to let five years of brother like friendship go to waste over one highly stupid yet forgivable mistake?"

"How can I forgive Sirius after what he did?"

"Well he did try to help James correct it, he did come to you right away and told you and he's already apologized and I'm sure that he'll keep apologizing to you. He's realized his mistake and he's trying to correct it."

"I don't know Ang."

"It'll take time but I'm sure you'll fix everything in the end."

"How can you point out all of Sirius' good qualities when he's been nothing but horrible to you?" Remus asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Andrea airily responded.

"Don't lie Ang I know how the three of them treat you. I've tried to stop them but when they have their minds set they don't listen to anyone."

"I'm just trying to forget my own strife with Black to help make you feel better."

"Fair enough."

"Now why don't we talk about something a little more upbeat…like why Lily hates James so much?" Andrea offered trying to lighten the mood.

The two friends talked for another hour about whatever came to their minds, Quidditch, classes, couples, teachers, the weather, and so on. They only stopped when the door to the dorm opened and they remembered where they were.

The other three sixth year boys entered the dorm and it took them a minute or two before they noticed Andrea and Remus. The three took in the way the two were situated as Andrea still idly played with Remus' hair, and sent knowing glances to Remus who in return looked away from them.

"Well Rem I'd better go I've got to finish my Defense essay and don't worry I'll let you copy my notes from today's lessons. I hope you feel better by tomorrow morning."

"So do I, I hate feeling like this."

"Don't worry. Well it was fun talking to you I hope it helped you get your mind off whatever was bothering you?"

"It did."  
"Good see you in the morning."  
With that Andrea gracefully slid out from underneath Remus and lay his head down on the pillow that was propped up against his headboard. She then leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before sauntering out of the room. The other three had watched the whole exchange from beside the door having not moved sine they spotted the two.

"What was **she** doing in here?" Peter asked haughtily.

Remus didn't even warrant the three an answer before shutting his curtains and settling down to sleep.

The other three occupants shared a look before going to their respective beds. They believed that Remus and Andrea had been talking about nothing in particular the whole time, which is what Remus and Andrea wanted them to believe.

Two days later Remus still wasn't talking to the other Marauders unless he absolutely had to. It normally would have been very easy for him to avoid the other three except that every time he tried to avoid them Andrea was there and gave him a reproachful look before going back to whatever she was doing.

That night at dinner Andrea sat in between Lily and Remus as usual but what was unusual was that the other three Marauders were sitting across from them and not next to Remus like they normally did. Halfway through dinner the conversation began to get out of hand.

"Andrea did you see what Snape did to Andrew's potion today?" Lily inquired.

"I did and I can't believe that he got away with something so blatantly obvious. What annoyed me even more was that he pulled that on his own housemate. I understand that whole house rivalry but I thought that if you were pretty safe from you own house." Andrea replied.

"Well Taylor you should know that Slytherins tend to be more cruel then the other houses even their own. But you already knew that didn't you?" Sirius nastily stated.

"Yes Black I do know what they're like because I was forced to live there for two months, but even still it doesn't mean that I have to accept it. You should be able to see by now that I'm not like the rest of them, that's why I moved." Andrea snapped back.

"Sure whatever you say Taylor I'm sure you're just waiting for us all to let our guard down and then you'll strike. Just know this I'll never let my guard down as long as you're around."

"That's it I'm sick of you and your accusations. What have I ever done to you Black? What? NOTHING! So why can't you leave me alone? I understand that you don't like me but all you have to do is ignore me!" Andrea raged as she got up from her seat. "Rem I'm sorry, I know he's your friend but I can't take him anymore I have to go."

With that Andrea turned and stormed away towards the doors. Immediately Lily got up to chase after her and Remus followed suit after giving Sirius a death glare. Meanwhile across the hall a select group of Slytherins were watching Andrea and when they saw her jump up they got up as well and followed her out of the Great Hall.

Once she reached the entrance hall she was stopped by none other then Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, the Black sisters, Sirius' younger brother Regulus and Lestrange. Lily was only a few steps behind Andrea with the Marauders a few steps behind her but Andrea didn't know it. The five Gryffindors stopped behind Andrea to see what was going to happen.

"So I see you've come beg." Lucius drawled reminding Andrea very much of someone she knew but had long forgotten.

"Beg for what? I've got nothing to beg from you."

"Why of course you do."

"Oh really and what might that be?" Andrea sarcastically inquired.

"Our forgiveness of course." Narcissa replied.

"Forgiveness for what?"

"For being the traitor you are." Bellatrix answered.

"Me a traitor…Ha!"

"We welcomed you into our noble house, showed you many things, and let you in on our darkest secrets. And how do you repay our kindness? By joining Gryffindor and being a sell out. And to think that we did all that knowing that you were a filthy mudblood as well."

At this last comment Remus made to attack Sirius' cousin but surprisingly both James and Sirius held him back The two boys didn't like Andrea but something abut this whole situation and how she was handling it told them that she had to take care of this by herself.

"I'd be careful throwing that word around if I were you Bella. Are you positive that I'm a mudblood or are you just making an assumption? Sure I know a lot about muggles but maybe I was brought up in both worlds."

"Don't call me Bella you don't have that privilege, you must address me by my full name. I'm positive that you're a mudblood because I know all of the pureblood families and you're not apart of them!"

"Very well Bella but rest assured when you're proven wrong I'll be there to laugh at you."

"And be rest assured that you'll regret ever leaving us." Snape retorted finally joining the conversation.

"Oh shut up Severus you and I both know you want nothing to do with this whole thing so why don't you just go bury yourself in another one of your potions texts. As for the rest of you I am not a traitor and never was one because in order to be a traitor you have to be loyal to something first and I was never loyal to you. So you can keep those self delusional views of me begging for forgiveness because it'll never happen, I'd rather be dead then have to beg from you!"

"It's no use continuing now you're just in denial but we will meet again." Lucius threatened.

"I figured we would but that doesn't mean I'll be looking forward to it."

By now both Lily and the Marauders were on either side of Andrea watching as she tossed words with the Slytherins. Severus noticed that Andrea was oblivious of the others presence around her and decided to teach them a lesson. As the group of Slytherins walked away Severus drew up the en of the line whispering loud enough for the other group to hear.

"I hope you have a moon chart and a muzzle, Merlin knows you'll need them to keep your little boyfriend from biting you."

The Marauders all looked at each other briefly seeing the same look of horror, forgetting their argument for the moment, but what happened next no one was prepared for. Andrea just smiled at Snape before she drew her hand back and punched Snape in the jaw. He was so caught off guard that he landed on his back on the floor and before he could even begin to get up Andrea was on her knees and in his face.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it? No. I believe I recall being told that you were sworn to secrecy were you not? So therefore I don't believe that headmaster will be very pleased if you broke that oath." Andrea whispered just audible enough for Severus to hear.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll explain everything to the Headmaster and you will go along with whatever I say, got it?"

"Sure whatever."

"Cause if you don't you'll regret ever opening your mouth."

"So you really do like the wild animal?"

With that Andrea quickly punched Snape in the stomach before getting up and dusting herself off. As the doors to the Great Hall were open the whole school was able to watch the exchange. Andrea turned to face the Headmaster and gave him a brief nod before calling out.

"Professor Dumbledore I'll be outside your office after dinner."

With a nod of agreement from the Headmaster Andrea turned and left the entrance hall with Lily and the Marauders hot on her heels.

"Andrea wait up!" Lily called as she ran after her friend. "Andrea we need to talk." Lily slowed down as she saw Andrea stop and take a deep breath before turning around to face her.

"Yes Lily." Andrea replied coolly. Hearing her tone of voice the Marauders stayed further back not knowing where this whole thing was going.

"Don't get all bitchy on me, I'm just trying to be a good friend and look out for you."

"Alright I'm sorry but I'm just a little…frustrated right now. I have a few snakes I'd like to strangle at the moment."

"What happened with Snape? What was he talking about?" Lily inquired, her question peeked the interest of three of the Marauders and the fourth just acted interested.

"Never you mind what happened with Snape, I took care of it."

"Andrea, I'm your best friend! I deserve to know these things" Lily pleaded.

"Lily it's not my place to tell you so just leave it" Andrea ordered as her patience ran thin. "Now if you'll all excuse me I need to …go." With that Andrea turned her back on the group and sped down the hallway in search of a way to release her pent up anger.

As Andrea disappeared around the coroner the other Marauders turned to look at Remus. Lily had no idea what was going on but she looked to Remus as well.

"Don't look at me like that, I know about as much as Lily does." Remus stated to their questioning looks.

"Moony we know that you know something." James declared.

"Even if I did I wouldn't be telling you three. Come on Lils we have to get started on that Arithmancy project."

Lily nodded her head in consent to Remus and the two headed in the other direction from Andrea and headed to the library. The three remaining Marauders just stood there for a few minutes before deciding to go to Gryffindor tower and discuss what had happened among the three of them.


	11. Where You Belong Chapter 10

"_Experience is the name everyone gives to their mistakes." _

- Oscar Wilde, Lady Windermere's Fan

Where You Belong  
Chapter 10  
  
When Andrea finally reached the headmasters office she was in a much better mood as she had allowed herself to calm down. She reached the statue of the gargoyle at almost the exact time Dumbledore did. Without saying anything to acknowledge her presence Dumbledore uttered the password, "Ice Mice", and they proceeded up the stairway to his office.  
"So Ms. Taylor would you kindly explain the meaning behind tonight's entertainment?"  
"Well headmaster I really hadn't set out to hit Severus but he just pushed me a little too far."  
"What did he say that pushed you to hit him? Was it something about you?"  
"No, nothing they said about me would ever bother me." Andrea defiantly stated.  
"Do you mean the other Slytherins were in this as well?"  
"Professor you need to understand that to the rest of the Slytherin house I'm a traitor because I left them to join Gryffindor. They expected me to come groveling back to them but I won't so they tried to insult me but that doesn't bother me, but when they insult my friends then they've gone too far. It exactly what they did tonight so I kind of... snapped."  
"What exactly was said?" Dumbledore calmly inquired.  
"Well they called Lily a Mudblood and Sirius a blood traitor and that both didn't deserve to be at Hogwarts."  
"I know that you and Ms. Evans are friends but I did not realize that you and Mr. Black were friends as well." Dumbledore observed.  
"We're not."  
"So why did you defend him?"  
"He's Remus' friend and nobody deserves to be treated the way Sirius is treated by that lot." Andrea answered truthfully.  
"Very well. You will be punished for hitting a fellow student and will be serving two weeks worth of detention with me every other night. Yet in light of your story I will take no house points for you would just gain them back for standing up for you friends and enemies."  
"Thank you headmaster."  
"No need to thank me my child. Now I suggest that you head to your dormitory for some rest. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a very long day."  
With that being said Andrea gracefully stood up from the chair she had been sitting on and slowly made her way back to Gryffindor tower

James, Sirius and Peter entered the common room and grabbed a cluster of chairs in the corner so that they could talk without being overheard.

"Well that certainty was interesting." James began.

"Yea..." Sirius answered.

"You don't think she knows do you?" Peter questioned.

"I don't know it's unlike Moony to tell people and we certainly didn't tell her." James responded.

"Well if no one told her then what was she talking about?" Sirius wondered.

"Who knows?"

"I wish we did. Sure she stood up for Remus but I still don't trust her."

"Well Siri I don't blame you."

The three marauders continued to discuss the scene that had take place in the Great Hall. They wouldn't admit it to anyone but they had silently cheered Andrea on when she had punched Snape in the face.

"Oh shit!" Sirius cussed as he quickly jumped up from his seat.

"What?" James asked.

"I'm late for my detention with Dumbledore," Sirius responded as he tore out of the common room.

Remus and Lily stumbled into the common room with confused looks upon their faces after having met maniac Sirius on their way in. They scanned the room until they found an empty table by the window and made their way over to it to get some more work done. James watched the duo from the other side of the room feeling a twang of jealously at the fact that Remus got to spend time with the girl if his dreams. After a couple of minutes of watching them work James decided to go up to the dorm and at least attempt to do something productive. Peter followed James up to their dorm to help plan their next prank even though he was never one to come up with amazing ideas.

Andrea left the headmasters office and proceeded to roam around the halls not quite wanting to go back to the onslaught of questions that she knew awaited her. She was wandering around aimlessly not watching where she was until she heard footsteps behind her. Looking around Andrea realized that she was down in the dungeons near the Slytherin common room. Andrea quickened her pace hoping to get out of the area before anyone saw her.

"Hey what are you doing down here?" an oily voice called out behind her.

"Shit," Andrea whispered to herself as she stopped walking and slowly turned around to face her advancer. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah Taylor I am," Malfoy answered. Snape was the only one following him this time so Andrea didn't feel all that threatened.

"What do you want?" Andrea asked in bored tone.

"I told you Taylor I've got unfinished business with you."

"Well frankly I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now Malfoy!"

"Do I care? Besides the only reason you're down here is because you've come to beg forgiveness without the rest of the school watching," Malfoy taunted.

"No I was just simply wandering the halls not watching where I was going. That's how I ended up here. Now bug off Malfoy!" Andrea stated, but as she said so something familiar about that name jumped into her head. Andrea turned her back to the two Slytherins and walked away as they shouted insults about her and her friends but they all fell on deaf ears.

"Malfoy...where have I heard that name before?" Andrea mused to herself. "And I know I've heard that threat made before too but I didn't say it – and neither did Lily or the Marauders."

Andrea continued to think about where she had heard the name before as she idly made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She hadn't realized how long she had been wandering around the castle until she happened to look up at the clock in the Great Hall.

"Oh dear!" Andrea said. "I guess I'd better head back now."

Remus sat upright in one of the cherry-red armchairs in front of the slowly dying fire. The rest of the common room was fairly empty seeing as all the other students had gone to bed because of the late hour. Remus saw none of this though as he stared blankly into the fire. The sudden banging of the portrait hole caused Remus to snap his head up with inhumane speed. Andrea stumbled into the common room only to be met with Remus' piercing gaze.

"Um... can I help you?" Andrea asked awkwardly not understanding why Remus was staring at her so.

"What happened?" Remus pleaded desperately.

"Nothing that you have to worry your little head over, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"I know but you – didn't get into trouble or anything like that did you?"

"Does it really matter?"

"It does to me," Remus declared.

"Why Remus, it's not like it's your problem?"

"It is if you got in trouble because of me."

"Well I didn't so you don't need to worry."

"You did get in trouble then – I knew it!"

"Like I said it doesn't matter I was asking for it anyway. No Rem don't it'll be fine anyway it's late and I need sleep my head hurts," Andrea declared as she walked over to Remus. "But I would like to thank you for worrying about me."

With that Andrea pulled Remus into a quick hug before turning and heading up the steps to the sixth year girls dorm. Behind her Remus stood in the common room with a shocked smile slowly stretching across his pale and tired looking face.

"He will come back to us won't he?" Sirius asked as he looked across the common room to see Remus sitting with Andrea and Lily. James followed Sirius' gaze before answering.

"Yeah he'll come back Siri. He just needs time."

"I hope he doesn't take too long. It's already been a week."

"I know what you mean it's just not the same without him," James sighed.

"Why do you think he hangs out with her so much?" Sirius questioned.

"Because he likes her Siri, they get along really well."

"I know but I mean she was a Slytherin, how can he look past that?"

"Look who we're talking about Sirius. Remus can find a place in his heart for anyone," James logically replied.

"There's just something about her that rubs me the wrong way, like she's hiding some big dark, evil secret."

"I don't know Padfoot but maybe we should give her a chance for Moony's sake," James proposed.

"Yeah maybe," Sirius replied half-heartedly.

"Hey guys I heard Snape saying that he thought we were getting soft seeing as we haven't done anything to anyone in over a week. Don't you think it's time we prank someone?" Peter questioned as he joined Sirius and James by the fire in the common room.

"Ya know Pete I believe that a prank is just the cure we need," Sirius declared as he put his school books away and pulled out a blank piece of parchment.

"I can't believe it," Remus muttered to himself as he glanced in the direction of James, Sirius, and Peter.

"Remmy...remmy...Remus Lupin!" Andrea said trying to get Remus' attention.

"Hu?"

"We were asking you a question about the Transfiguration assignment," Lily answered his unasked question.

"Oh – sorry,"

"Remmy what's wrong, you've been staring off into space for some time now?" Andrea questioned with concern in her voice.

"Look at them they're acting like I'm not even gone," Remus spat angrily.

"Rem what are you talking about?" Andrea questioned.

"They're sitting in the prank huddle."

"Prank huddle?" Lily inquired.

"It's where we all sit huddled together to plan our next prank – although we also use the huddle to discuss important things among ourselves sometimes but still they're huddling without me. It's almost like I'm not a part of the group anymore," Remus explained in a depressed tone.

"Maybe they've just decided to give you your space. I mean this has surly happened before," Lily said hoping to life Remus' spirits.

"The only other time the marauders have fought was back in 3rd year when James and Sirius fought over some family issue or something but even still when we had a huddle both were there. A Marauder is never excluded from a huddle unless they are excluded from the group."

"Oh...Rem they haven't excluded you..." Andrea began but was abruptly cut off by Remus.

"Well if that's how they want to play the game then I can retaliate. Come on girls lets discuss that Transfiguration assignment," Remus declared as he turned his back to the three boys and positioning himself, Lily, and Andrea in a huddle of their own.

Sirius looked up from the page they were planning on to see what Remus was doing. To his shock he saw Remus in a huddle of his own with Andrea and Lily paying them no mind at all. The boys had secretly hopped that if they huddled Remus would get the hint that they wanted him to help them plan the nest prank. Just then Remus glanced up and caught Sirius' eye. The two boys looked at each other in a tense silence. Sirius tried to motion Remus over to them with his eyes but to his surprise Remus just turned his back on Sirius and leaned closer to Andrea to whisper something in her ear. Sirius was stunned, never once had a prank been planned without all four marauders but Remus would not join them. To the other three marauders this was the beginning of the end.

Andrea stumbled into the Gryffindor after her final detention with Headmaster Dumbledore, a week and a half later. A quick look around the common room showed Remus off in their usual corner and Lily nowhere to be found. Andrea shrugged and made her way over to Remus to ask about Lily but then she realized the blank look upon his face.

"Rem what's wrong you look terrible?" Andrea questioned as she sat down on the chair next to Remus.

"Nothings wrong – I'm just – tired that's all."

"Then why are you staring at them?" Andrea challenged as she followed Remus' line of sight to the rest of the Marauders lounging by the fire half-heartedly doing their defense essays that were due the next day.

"At who? I'm not staring at anyone!" Remus declared as he quickly averted his eyes to the floor.

"Remmy admit it you're miserable without them."

"No I'm not I've got you and Lily."

"Yes I know but we're only good for so much, I know that you need them. They were your first real friends and they know more about you and how to help you then I or Lily do. You need them, don't argue it, I know you well enough to know you need them," Andrea argued giving Remus a long hard stare before getting up and heading to the girls dormitory.

Andrea and Lily entered the great hall for breakfast the next day laughing at a joke told by a fellow dorm mate. As they headed to the same empty seats at the far end of the table they passed the marauders. Andrea was in such a good mood that she had to do a double take to make sure she really saw what she saw. Remus was sitting in-between James and Sirius laughing and joking around with them just like old times. Andrea's smile grew wider as she retraced her steps so that she was right behind Remus before engulfing him, from behind, in a hug. All conversation stopped between the four as they took notice of Andrea but she didn't care.

"I'm so glad you finally took my advice," Andrea spoke quietly before giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Have fun!" she added as she pulled away from him and headed back to Lily.

Sirius, who was on Remus' right side, had heard what Andrea said and seen the look on Remus' face when Andrea kissed him.

"Something you want to tell us Moony old boy?" Sirius asked in a sly manner.

"No. Why do you ask Padfoot?" Remus replied knowing that Sirius wanted to know what was going on between him and Andrea and what her words had meant.

"Oh no reason just an – inkling really."


	12. Where You Belong Chapter 11

"_I always like to know everything about my new friends, and nothing about my old ones."_ - Oscar Wilde

Where You Belong

Chapter 11

Andrea sat in the common room a week later ignoring the pile of homework that sat next to her. Instead she sat watching everyone around her. The marauders were back in full swing and making up for lost time by pranking someone almost everyday. The rest of the school was giddy with the end of the term being only two weeks away. A sad smile crossed Andrea's face as she realized that she would probably be spending Christmas alone but maybe then she could get a chance to work on some things without the awkward questions from Remus and Lily.

"Alright boys the ever pressing question…do we stay at lovely Hogwarts for Christmas or not?" Sirius asked through his pancake stuffed mouth ass he waved the parchment in his hands.

"Well I have to go home because my grandmother's coming in from France," Peter announced.

"I can go home but I have a feeling that my house will be quite empty the year due to my mum and dad working so much lately," James admitted.

"I have to stay due to…well you know," Remus said quietly.

"Well we all know that I'm not going back to my house," Sirius said. "So it looks like we'll all be staying at Hogwarts this year, well except for you Pete."

"It's ok you guys will just have to tell me all about what you did after break," Peter replied.

"Don't worry Pete we'll give you all the gory details," James said. "I wonder who else will be staying over break."

"James just wants Lily to stay so he can try to win her over once again," Sirius playfully replied.

"Shut up Padfoot!" James yelled.

"Come on guys we've got to go or we're gonna be late to Potions again," Remus said trying to break up the playful fight between James and Sirius.

"Alright Moony calm down we're going," Sirius said as he stood up and gathered his books for the day's classes.

Andrea was headed to the common room after their last class of the day, Defense. The Marauders were being held back from class as usual and Lily had run off to talk to one of the other girls in their dorm room.

"Hey Andrea!" Remus called out as he jogged to catch up with his friend.

"Yeah Rem?" Andrea replied as she stopped and turned to face him.

"I was wondering what you were doing for the holiday's?"

"Oh I'm staying here at school," Andrea replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Remus said with a mysterious glint in his eye.

Andrea just looked on in confusion as Remus turned around and disappeared the same way he had come from. Once he was out of sight Andrea shook her head and continued on her way but after a few steps changed direction and headed to the library knowing that she would have to be there in a half hour anyway.

Andrea was halfway through her Charms essay when Remus and Lily joined her in the Library.

"There you are I was wondering where you had gotten to," Remus said as he sat down next to Andrea.

"I had nothing else to do so I got a head start on my work," Andrea answered.

"Well if you had been here the whole time I would've thought that you'd be further along then just halfway through the Charms essay," Lily commented.

"I was looking for a book before I began to work."

"Ok well let's get some work done," Remus declared as he pulled out his Potions essay. "Can you help me write this because I have no idea what I'm doing?"

"Sure," Andrea replied as she moved her chair closer to Remus'. She looked up to see if Lily wanted help as well but Lily was looking at her own parchment with a barely suppressed smile.

After two hours of straight work the trio packed up their books at the sound of Remus' growling stomach.

"Sorry," Remus said as he gave a sheepish look to his stomach.

"Why don't you go on ahead you don't have to wait for us," Andrea said.

"Well see I kind of promised Ja- er Potter that we would sit with them tonight so Remmy's waiting because we're going with him. I hope you don't mind but I figure that since we've got to work with them in Defense we may as well try to get along," Lily explained.

"Ok sure…well I'm ready whenever you guys are," Andrea said waving her arms to Remus and Lily.

"Well let's go then."

The trio made their way up to the Gryffindor common room to drop off their books and then headed down to the great hall where the rest of the Marauders and Lily's friends were all seated and filling their plates. Remus sat next to some fifth year with Andrea and Lily to his left. James and Sirius were across from them with Peter in-between. Andrea sat quietly in-between the two as they talked with their groups of friends. Some of their doormats sat on the other side of Lily so she spent most of dinner talking to them instead of talking to James but Andrea could tell that he was happy that she was just talking to him at all. Andrea remembered when she first got here how much Lily 'hated' James and how they were always fighting and yelling at each other but now Lily was kinder to James as she began to see him for who he really was. James on the other hand had cooled down considerably since the prank Andrea had played on the Marauders in the beginning of the year. The impending war outside also helped to force everyone to grow up a bit although it looked like the Marauders would never really grow up. Andrea looked wistfully around her at all the smiling and happy faces and the gossip that buzzed through the hall. Yet she had no part in it, she was just a quiet observer in this happy hour.

"So I'm all alone again," Andrea thought. "Again? I haven't really been left alone since I've been here. But why so I feel like I've been in this position so many times before?"

Andrea continued to sit mulling over her thoughts now oblivious to the ruckus that was going on around her.

"I've really got to start looking into why I can't remember things that I feel like I should be remembering," Andrea thought unaware that her face had taken on a pensive and slightly troubled look. The many questions that surrounded the subject of her memory made her head hurt. Andrea gave a great sigh of frustration before tilting her head to the side and resting it on Remus' shoulder, without even realizing it, as she continued to ponder her lack of memory in certain aspects.

Remus had been laughing his head off with the other Marauders at the prank they had played on the Slytherins where their food had been charmed to start jumping around, even the food in their stomachs, when he felt a head collide with his shoulder and a frustrated sigh. Remus looked down to see Andrea leaning her head on his shoulder and a pensive look upon her face.

"Ah Ang don't go all Lily on us," Remus jovially exclaimed.

"Hu?" Andrea said as Remus' voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Lily's the one who sits around huffing and puffing about our pranks with the disapproving look upon her face. You're supposed to be on our side laughing right along with us, besides we didn't do anything bad just having a little fun," Remus explained. By now the others had turned away from the Jumping Slytherins and were watching Remus and Andrea.

"Sorry Rem I wasn't paying attention, sorry I missed your prank," Andrea replied in a distracted voice.

"It's ok Ang it doesn't matter really. Are you ok?"

"Hu…yea I'm fine just…thinking."  
"Well ok it's just the pensive look isn't a good look on you."

"Oh Ha Ha Lupin you're a right riot. What am I not allowed to contemplate the wonders of the world?" Andrea shot back.

"No I'm just saying you look like you're off in another world and you look kind of sad," Remus said.

"Sorry Rem I'm just thinking about some things that seem to escape me," Andrea replied.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Nah but thanks for the offer. Even I'm not a hundred percent sure what I'm looking for yet."

"It's ok you'll figure it out," Remus replied as he gave her a comforting one armed hug.

Sirius, James and Lily watched the whole exchange without interrupting the pair. The whole time they talked never once did Andre remove her head from Remus' shoulder and for most of their conversation Remus was slowly rubbing his had across her back to help her relax. Even once they were done talking he kept his arm around her and she kept her head on his shoulder. Lily smiled as she watched their interaction and knew that she would be drilling Andrea for information later along with the rest of the sixth year Gryffindor girls. Sirius and James looked at each other and shared a worried and confused look. Both boys knew that Remus deserved some happiness but neither was very keen on Andrea. James was ok with her he just didn't like how she had been occupying Remus' time the last few months. Sirius in the other hand felt that there was something she was keeping from all of them and wouldn't trust her until he knew and was sure that she wasn't just using them all.


	13. Where You Belong Chapter 12

"_To lose one parent may be regarded as a misfortune…to lose both seems like carelessness"_

Oscar Wilde The Importance Of Being Earnest

Where You Belong

Chapter 12

Christmas Break came with all its cheer yet Andrea did not feel much of it as she stood on the front steps of Hogwarts and watched as Lily rode away to the train to head home for the Holidays. Andrea was now forced to spend her Christmas break with three-fourths of the Marauders, and it was not something she was really looking forward to.

Christmas morning dawned bright, cold and full of snow as those inside began to rouse for the age old tradition of opening presents. Those in Gryffindor tower were quite shocked tough when they found nothing but a note at the foot of their beds where their presents normally resided. Andrea read the simple note, _In the Common room_, and stared once more at the beauty outside before getting dressed for the day.

Andrea entered the Common room to see James, Sirius, and Remus already tearing into their presents. In the corner of the room sat a modestly sized tree the Andrea had not noticed before, underneath it sat six piles of presents for the six occupants staying in Gryffindor tower. Andrea calmly walked over to the tree and sat down next to Remus in front of her presents. She tentatively reached out and pulled the two packages with her name on it closer to her. She was about to open them when she heard a noise coming from the girls stairs she turned to see two girls come stumbling down the stairs. The girls were younger and looked nervous about joining the sixth years. Andrea looked briefly at the remaining two piles of presents and decided to approach the girls.

"Kimberly and Kelly?" Andrea said breaking the momentary silence that had fallen over the common room.

"Yes?" The older of the two girls answered.

"Well are you two going to join us and open presents or are you just going to stand there and stare at them all day?" Andrea asked looking directly at the two girls. The girls looked at each other and then broke out in smiles as they ran across the room to get to their presents.

Once Andrea was sure the girls were comfortable and had begun to open their presents she turned to her own presents and opened them. Lily had gotten her a book on Charms to help her do better and some Honeydukes chocolate. Andrea smiled at Lily's presents and carefully set them on the table behind her before moving onto her other present. Remus had gotten her the scarf she had seen on Hogsmead and a book of all the works of Edgar Allen Poe, one of her favorite American writers.

"Oh Rem thank you so much I love it!" Andrea said as she looked at the book before putting it down to give Remus a big hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yea well Lily had mentioned that, that was one of your favorite writers and I figured that you could use something besides textbooks to read," Remus sheepishly answered blushing from the hug and kiss Andrea had given him.

Andrea just smiled in return and picked up her book as she made her way to a couch and curled up to begin reading her book.

"Wait aren't you going to open the rest of your presents before you begin reading?" Kelly, the older of the two sisters, asked.

Andrea looked up to respond and realized that the other five occupants of the room, James and Sirius included, were all looking at her waiting for her answer.

"Um…well you see I've already opened all of my presents," Andrea said as a blush crept up her pale cheeks.

"You only got two presents!" The younger girl, Kimberly, exclaimed.

"Yeah well I have no real family so I only got presents from my closest friends," Andrea explained.

"Why do you only have two friends?"

Andrea was startled by the question so it took her a few minutes to gain her bearings and figure out a way to answer the question. Once again the girls question had captured the attention of everyone in the room.

"Well…you see…I'm kind of a shy person so I've never really had a lot of friends. Besides a lot of people don't like me because I used to be in Slytherin."

"Oh well I like you, you're nice and friendly and I'll be your friend if you want," Kelly offered.

"I would be delighted to be your friend Kelly," Andrea replied with a smile on her face. "Now why don't you finish unwrapping your presents so we can have a snowball fight."

With a smile and a flourish the girls returned to opening their presents and Andrea went back to reading her book. Remus stared at Andrea for a few more seconds before returning to his own pile of presents with a smile upon his face as well.

Soon the piles of presents dwindled down and the only ones left with anything to open were James and Sirius. Both boys looked at their last present in confusion not knowing who it could have come from, with a quick look at each other they silently agreed to open their presents at the same time. Each found a small box with an assortment of candies in it and a note attached, with a shrug they turned their attention to the letters.

_Happy Christmas Boys! _

_In light of the holiday spirit I offer these prank products as an offering of peace. I know we got off on the wrong foot so to say and I understand why you guys are skeptical of me and my behavior, but trust me when I say that I'm on your side and I don't plan on hurting any of you. Remus is one of my best friends as he is one of yours so I think it only fair if we called a truce. You don't have to get all buddy-buddy with me but can we please stop the constant fighting and try to move on? _

_Hoping for the best_

_Andrea_

_P.S.- enjoy the present I found them in my trunk so put them to good use and do me a favor slip one of the yellow cake looking ones to Snape I think you'll enjoy the results!_

James and Sirius looked at each other when they were done reading their notes and looked at the sweets in the boxes before looking over at Andrea who was sitting on one of the couches completely engrossed in her book from Remus.

Andrea felt two pair of eyes focused on her from across the room and knew that James and Sirius were staring at her but she refused to look up at them. She read a little further before closing her book and glancing around the room.

"Well if we're all done opening our presents why don't we head down for breakfast," Andrea suggested getting up from her spot on the couch. The others nodded their consent and left their presents in favor of finding food.

After they had all had their full of food the six Gryffindor's decided to head outside for a snowball fight. Andrea grabbed the other two girls and headed to the tree by the lake to set up their base. The boys chose to put their base near the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

The simple fight soon became an all out war between the boys and the girls, although James and Sirius were aiming more for Andrea then the younger two. Even though Andrea was the main target she could tell that they weren't attacking with as much ferocity as she would have expected. Andrea pulled Kelly and Kimberly down behind their snow wall to formulate a plan to beat the boys where they would charm the snowballs to follow the boys to draw them out and then all out attack. The girls were just about done setting up their plan when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Andrea's stomach and lifted her up and over their shoulders. Andrea shrieked in surprise realizing what had happened.

"Hey you guys can't do that! Remus Lupin you put me down right now!"

"Why should I do that? Without their master planner the girls will never win," Remus said. Andrea was sure that there was a smirk upon his face but seeing as all she could see was his backside she couldn't be to sure.

"Fine then," Andrea picked up her head to stare at the two girls still in their snow base winked at them and then yelled, "Run!"

Instantly the charmed snowballs took off after the three boys. Once James and Sirius realized what was happening they began to retaliate. Remus was still in-between the two bases when the attack began and so most of the snowballs ended up attacking the two in the middle and not the bases. Under the attack of twice the amount of snow Remus tripped and lost his balance and ended up falling on top of Andrea who was lost to a fit of the giggles. The snow continued to fly overhead as the two lay there recovering from their fall. Remus was laying there half on top of Andrea as he thought about what had just happened. Andrea's declining giggles brought Remus out of his daze and he turned to smile at her.

"Rem can you get up this snow is cold," Andrea asked with a hint of the giggles still in her voice.

"Unfortunately, my lady, I was told to capture you and keep you from fighting at all costs," Remus replied with barely suppressed mirth in his voice and eyes.

"Come on Rem your on top of me making it slightly hard to breath and the snow is soaking all my clothes. Get Up!"

"Well then let me assist you."

With that Remus jumped up and, before Andrea even really had a chance to react, he reached down and picked her up and headed towards the castle. The various shouts to Remus to put her down and come back to the snowball fight were lost to the wind as he hurried toward the warmth of school. Andrea finally gave up trying to convince Remus to put her down. In all reality she found it quite nice to be carried like this, she was no longer thrown over his shoulder but was cradled to his warm chest with an arm behind her back and under her legs. She shivered as the breeze swept over her and found herself curling instinctively closer to Remus to keep warm. Remus only held her closer with a smile upon his face and quickened his pace.

"Don't worry you'll be warm by the fire soon enough."

"Yeah well I better be it's freezing out here."

"Really I hadn't noticed," Remus said dryly.

"Yeah well it's all your fault I'm so cold anyway," Andrea replied.

"If I recall it was you who suggested that we have a snowball fight in the first place."

"Yeah but I didn't asked to be smothered in it by you."

"I didn't smother you in the snow," Remus said trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Whatever just get me warm ok?"

"Sure anything else your majesty?"

"Yeah a nice throne and you as my personal servant as payback for making me so cold," Andrea joked.

Remus was helping Andrea snuggle under another blanket when the rest of their group came traipsing through the portrait hole.

"Moony, why'd you leave us?" James inquired.

"Yea we had to fend for ourselves against these two hooligans, it was awful," Sirius dramatically complained.

"Oh hush you two the girls didn't attack you that bad besides Rem had to make sure I didn't freeze seeing as he's the one who shoved me in the snow in the first place," Andrea answered.

"But Andrea…"

"Kelly, Kimberly why don't you two come over here and tell me what happened after I left," Andrea suggested interrupting whatever Kelly was about to say. The boys took up the couch across from the girls and engaged in their own conversation.

Hours later the six Gryffindors sat around the fire full from the Christmas feast and happy to be surrounded by friends. Sirius and James took the two arm chairs by the fire and were huddled together speaking in low whispers. Kimberly and Kelly sat on one of the couches writing a joint letter to their parents while Remus and Andrea took the other couch. Andrea was lying across the couch with her head in Remus' lap both were too wrapped up in their own books to realize that Remus was playing with Andrea's hair as he read. Yet the other occupants of the room did notice. Kelly and Kimberly were giggling and talking in excited whispers thinking that the whole situation was cute. James and Sirius were trying to think of was to prevent the inevitable, just because they had decide to give Andre a chance didn't mean that they wanted her to get too close to Remus she could still hurt him.

"Moony put down your silly book and do something entertaining with us," Sirius whined like a five year old.

"Well Padfoot what did you have in mind?" Remus responded.

"Truth or Dare?" Sirius suggested in his sweetest and most innocent voice.

"Oh can we play?" Kelly asked.

"Why don't all six of us play," Andrea suggested getting up from her comfortable pillow.

"Sure." Sirius said.

"I'll go first!" James said. "Padfoot, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok I dare you to walk around in your boxers all day on the first day of classes."

"Fine. My turn…Moony, truth or dare?"

"…Dare." Remus said.

"Ohhh I dare you not to do your homework for the first week of classes," Sirius declared."

"Sirius I can't do that!"

"Nope too bad Moony you've got to do it now…or not do it I should say," Sirius said with a smug smirk spreading across his face.

Remus was about to protest more but Andrea stopped him by leaning close and whispering in his ear. "Don't worry they never said that someone else couldn't do your homework for you so let it go."

"Fine. Now my turn. Andrea, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth to mix it up a bit."

"Ok Truth conference!" Sirius yelled as the other five huddled together to discuss what question to ask Andrea. After a few minutes they all resumed their seats and Remus turned to look at Andrea.

"Ok Andrea what happened to you and your family? Like what really happened to you to bring you to Hogwarts?" Remus asked with a hint of regret in his face because he knew that Andrea disliked talking about her past but their curiosity about her was too much.

"I-I really don't remember…"

"What do you mean you don't remember?" James asked intrigued.

"Look when I arrived here I remember talking to Dumbledore about how I was adopted at a young age and my last name was changed. I moved to Canada with my new family and then six months ago my parents were killed so I came back to England where I was born to try to find some family. It didn't go well seeing as I have no idea what my real last name is I searched adoption agencies to try to figure out who I really was but all I got was a list of children named Andrea that were adopted around the same time as me. I then went to see if I could find some family, that's when I ran into my 'aunt' Sandra and she decided to take me in until school started. So I'm still on my own." Andrea explained.

"Well it sounds like you know what happened to you," Kelly stated.

"I know but the problem is I don't remember doing any of that it's like some made up story that I was told to explain my arrival at Hogwarts. I don't remember anything before I arrived here."

"Have you told anyone about this?" Remus said.

"No I've been trying to figure it out for myself since September when I realized I couldn't remember things."

"Maybe you should tell Dumbledore about this," Kimberly stated.

"I guess so but I really don't see how he can help me I'm sure he's busy enough as it is," Andrea replied.

"Yea but you can still try can't you?"

"Alright I'll go to him after the holidays….Now lets get back to the game," Andrea said effectively taking the attention off of her and her lack of memory.


	14. Where You Belong Chapter 13

"_My dear fellow, the way you flirt with Gwendolen is perfectly disgraceful. It is almost as bad as the way Gwendolen flirts with you." _

Oscar Wilde The Importance Of Being Earnest

Where You Belong

Chapter 13

_Rescue me  
Oh take me in your arms  
Rescue me  
I want your tender charms  
'Coz I'm lonely and I'm blue  
I need you and your love too_

Come on and rescue me  
Come on baby and rescue me  
Come on baby and rescue me  
'Coz I need you, by my side  
Can't you see that I'm lonely  
Rescue me

Come on and take my heart  
Take your love and conquer every part  
'Coz I'm lonely and I'm blue  
I need you and your love too

Come on and rescue me  
Come on baby and rescue me  
Come on baby and rescue me  
'Coz I need you by my side  
Can't you see that I'm lonely

Rescue me  
Oh take me in your arms  
Rescue me  
I want your tender charms  
'Coz I'm lonely and I'm blue  
I need you and your love too  
Come on and rescue me  
Come on baby, take me baby, hold me baby, love me baby  
Can't you see that I need you baby  
Can't you see that I'm lonely  
Rescue me

Come on and take my hand  
Come on baby and be my man  
Cuz I love you cuz I want you  
Can't you see that I'm lonely?  
take me baby  
love me baby  
need me baby  
Can't you see that I'm lonely?

rescue me, rescue me...

The rest of the Christmas Holidays passed in relaxed fun, with the boy's busy thinking up new pranks to play and the girls gossiping and getting to know each other. Snowball fights amongst the group became an almost daily ritual. Andrea also spent a fair amount of time in the library doing her work and tutoring a Ravenclaw, Andrew Davies, in Potions.

Classes had started back up two weeks ago and true to her word Andrea went to Dumbledore a week after classes resumed to talk to him about her memories. Dumbledore told her that it was normal for people who went through a traumatic event to lose some recollection of what had happened but promised to look into it anyway.

Andrea was sitting in the Library working on her Charms essay waiting for Lily and Remus to show up, when Andrew Davies approached her from across the library.

"Oh hey Andrew how'd you do on that essay?" Andrea asked.

"I got an O thanks to your amazing teaching I surely would have failed if it weren't for you," Andrew said as he came to stand right next to Andrea.

"Well I'm glad you did well on the essay but you're giving me way too much credit. All I did was help to fix a few errors here and there," Andrea replied blushing slightly from all the compliments Andrew was giving her.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmead this weekend so that I may pay you back for all your help."

"As in a date," Andrea translated.

"Well yes I was hoping that if all went well on this date that maybe we could …go on others…and be a …couple," Andrew said getting shy at the end.

"Oh I'm so sorry Andrew but I can't…"Andrea began

"Ok well maybe next Hogsmead weekend."

"No I mean I can't go out with you because I'm already dating someone. Look I'm really sorry if I ever gave off the impression that I liked or wanted you as anything beyond friends," Andrea said hoping that Andrew wouldn't stick around to ask too many questions.

"You're dating someone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Remus."

"Lupin?"

"Yes Davies can I help you with something?" Remus asked as he came up behind Andrew.

"No I was just chatting to your girlfriend here about potions but I'm done so I'll be going now," Andrew said as he abruptly turned around and left the library. Remus and Lily were left to stare at Andrea waiting for answers.

"Since when were you two going out?" Lily questioned.

"Since like two minutes ago," Andrea meekly replied.

"When was I going to be informed about this little development?" Remus asked.

"I'm so sorry Rem it's just that Andrew asked me out and I'm not interested in him at all but I knew if I told him no that he would continue to ask me so I did the next best thing and old him that we were dating so that he would leave me alone. I was really hoping that he would leave so I could talk to you about acting as my boyfriend first. We can break up if you'd like," Andrea explained.

"Nah it's cool I've heard what a jerk Davies can be and besides if we broke up your little plan to get him to leave you alone wouldn't work now would it?" Remus said.

"Aww Remmy you're the best! Thank you soooo much!" Andrea practically squealed as she jumped up and enveloped Remus in a hug.

"So as your 'boyfriend' I guess I need to know how long we've been going out and who we should tell about the truth of the situation."

"Ok well lets say that we got together during the Christmas holidays seeing as we were denying anything before break and I guess you should tell the other guys so that they don't try to question anything," Andrea answered.

"Ok well now that the two love birds have gotten their love lives straightened out do you think we can get some work done?" Lily asked with a knowing smile spread across her face.

The three settled down at the table to get started on their work. Remus sat next to Andrea instead of across from her like he normally did and put his arm around her as he began to read his Transfiguration text.

"Rem, what are you doing?" Andrea quietly asked.  
"Well I figure since we're supposed to be a couple we may as well act as a couple," Remus replied never once taking his eyes off his book.

"Oh ok," Andrea said as she settled into Remus' embrace and got back to her Charms essay.

The trio finished up their work for the day and packed up their things so that they could head down to dinner. Andrea was done packing up first and began to lead the group out of the library. Andrea paused momentarily as she felt Remus' slightly larger and calloused hand enclose around hers.

"Don't run off on me like that silly we need to stick together to make an entrance," Remus whispered as kids passed them.

"Sorry I guess I forgot again. It's just that I'm so used to doing things on my own, this is defiantly going to take some getting used to," Andrea said as she shook her head. Lily laughed quietly as she fell into step on Andrea's right.

"You two are so cute. If I didn't know any better I'd say you really were a couple," Lily said. "Hey Rem what are you going to tell the guys?"

"Shit we can't explain anything to them until we get back to our dorm but I'll try to hint at what's really going on."

"Well it shouldn't really be all that hard for this one meal since we always sit together and I usually rest my head on your shoulder and stuff so they probably won't notice anything different," Andrea replied as they turned the corner and faced the doors to the Great Hall.

The trio entered the hall in a line with Andrea and Remus still holding hands and Lily joking around. They headed straight to the Gryffindor table and took their regular seats oblivious of the commotion they just brought about. Sirius who was sitting across from Andrea and Remus noticed that it looked like the two were still holding hands under the table.

"Ah Remus…" James began.

"Later guys," Remus interrupted.

"What do you mean later, what the hell is going on?" Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Too many ears right now, in the dorm after dinner I'll tell you ok?"

"Fine we'll wait till after dinner," James responded.

After dinner the six Gryffindors ran up to the tower and up to the boys dorms. They all settled on various beds around the room and everyone turned to Remus and Andrea who were sitting awfully close on Remus' bed.

"Alright what the hell is going on here?" Sirius asked.

"Well Siri, guys I'm sort of dating Andrea," Remus said.

"What do you mean you're 'sort of' dating Taylor?"

For the next half hour or so Andrea and Remus explained what was going on to the other Marauders. About halfway through the explanation Lily left to do something 'productive' as she said. After the explanation was through Andrea left to give the guys some time to digest what they had learned and to talk about it amongst themselves.

Andrea was coming back from talking about the newest project in Transfiguration with McGonagall when she ran into Sirius outside the portrait to the common room.

"Sorry Black didn't see you there," Andrea apologized. "Could you please move so that I can get in?"  
"No."

"Why not?"

"Taylor we need to talk," Sirius stated before Andrea could get around him and into the common room.

"Fine what did you want to talk about?"

"Look I don't know what you did to trick Remus into doing this little lie of yours but I'm not going to blindly trust you like everyone else around here does," Sirius said pointing his finger in Andrea's face. "I don't care how much Remus tells me how much like the rest of us you are I won't believe it because you have too many secrets and I don't trust you. I may tolerate you to keep Remus happy but I don't like you."

"Look Black I didn't trick Remus into doing anything. I gave him a chance to back out of this hair-brained idea, he wanted to help me. So why don't you shut up and take your accusations to someone who cares," Andrea spitefully said.

"Yeah you took advantage of the fact that Remus wouldn't say no to someone who needed his help. You know he won't stop pretending until you do and I don't like you in control of one of my best friends. So here's my advice…leave Remus alone!"

"Look Black Remus is my friend as well as yours and I'm not out to hurt him or whatever other crazy idea you have me doing in that twisted mind of yours."

"Yeah sure like I'm going to believe you."

"Alright Black I know and understand that you don't like me but what the hell did I ever do to you to warrant you being such an ass hu? What did I ever do to you?" Andrea questioned as she stared into the grey-blue eyes that were staring her down. Sirius took a breath and paused before venomously spitting out "You existed."

Once the words left Sirius' mouth he turned and entered the common room. Andrea just stood there for a few seconds before turning away from the portrait hole, the last place she wanted to be right now was anywhere near Sirius Black.

Remus heard the portrait hole open and shut and looked up to see who entered the common room only to see Sirius scanning the common room before heading over to James. He had hoped that it was Andrea coming back from wherever it was she had wondered off to. Remus followed Sirius with his eyes for a bit before returning to the book he was reading. Andrea had been gone for quite a while and part of Remus wanted to go looking for her but he knew that she was more then capable of taking care of herself.

A half hour later the portrait hole opened again but this time Remus didn't look up, instead he continued reading his book. In fact Remus was so into his book that he didn't notice the impatient red head standing in front of him until she poked him in the shoulder.

"Ow…Lily was that necessary?" Remus asked.

"Well I had to get your attention some how," Lily retorted.

"Ok you've got my attention so what's up?"

"I passed Andrea in my way up here she looked upset and didn't even acknowledge me when I passed her."

"So?"

"God you're as clueless at this as she is. As her boyfriend you should probably go look for her and find out what's wrong."  
"Oh yea," Remus sheepishly said as he averted his eyes only to have them land on James and Sirius across the room. "Oh shit."

"What?" Lily asked concern lacing her voice.

"I think I know what's wrong with Andrea," Remus stated. With that Remus quickly left the common room without explaining anything to Lily and began a hasty search to find Andrea.

After checking all of Andrea's haunts inside the castle he slipped out the front doors and out onto the grounds. He let his feet guide him to the lake where he stood looking at its glassy surface almost as if he wished it would tell him where Andrea was. After just standing there for about five minutes Remus decided to resume his search. He was about to head back inside the castle when a sudden movement on a large bolder on the other side of the lake. Cautiously he made his way around the lake and closer to the boulder. As he drew closer he realized that it was Andrea sitting on top of the boulder which he found to be odd seeing as this side of the lake bordered the forest and Andrea, for some reason or another, hated the forest.

"Andrea?" Remus called out.

Andrea made no movement to show that she heard his call but he was sure it was her the closer he got. Finally he was standing right behind her and still she made no signal that she knew he was there. Andrea sat on top of the boulder with her legs pulled close to her chest and her head resting upon her knees as she stared unseeingly out at the lake. Remus took one look at her face and a part of his heart broke. He knew as hard as she fought it the Sirius had something that had really upset her. So Remus did the only thing he could to help her, he stood right behind her and wrapped his arms around her resting his head on top of hers.

Andrea sat on the big boulder by the lake convinced that she was now as far away from the castle and Sirius Black as she could get. She brought her legs up and rested her chin on her knees as Sirius' words replayed over and over again. As much as Andrea hated to admit it his last words had really stung her and now she was trying very hard to get rid of the feeling. She had no idea how long she had sat out there she was so lost in her thoughts that she really didn't care. She was more then a little startled when she suddenly felt to warm arms embrace her but she instantly realized that it was Remus and relaxed in his arms.

Neither said anything as they stayed there staring out at the placid lake. The giant squid so the surface stayed undisturbed. The couple sat there for quite a while both minds wandering as they enjoyed each others warmth, and neither one really wanting to leave the comforting spot they found in each other.


	15. Where You Belong Chapter 14

A/N: To all my readers I'm so sorry for the delay but I hit a mental block with this story for quite a while and now that I've started to get around it I hope that I can continue to get around it. I thank you all for reading and enjoying my story so enjoy!

"_Never assume the obvious is true."_

Where You Belong

Chapter 14

It had been a week since Remus had found Andrea out on the boulder by the lake and ever since then she had been very quite and reserved even towards him and Lily. Remus knew that Sirius had said or done something to upset Andrea but Sirius claimed innocence and Andrea refused to talk about it. Yet despite the lack of cooperation from either side Remus was determined to find out what was said. He hated seeing Andrea so withdrawn and quiet and had decided to get the answers out of Sirius once and for all.

Remus entered the common room and looked around seeing Sirius off in a corner talking with James. Andrea was sitting by the window staring out over the grounds, and Lily was talking to some of her other dorm mates. Remus swiftly made his way over to James and Sirius.

"Sirius could I have a word with you please?" James and Sirius looked up startled to see Remus standing next to Sirius' chair; they hadn't even heard him enter the common room.

"Sure Moony what's up?"

"Up in our dorm room if you please."

"Um, sure," Sirius looked at James to see if he had any idea what was going on but all he got in return was a shrug of James' shoulders. So Sirius was left to wonder what was going on with Remus leading the way up to their dorm room.

Across the room Andrea watched the whole exchange out of the corner of her eye. She had an inkling as to what Remus was up to but decided to wait a bit before going to confirm her suspicion.

"Ok Rem what's up?"

"I want to know exactly what you said or did to make Andrea so upset and don't feign innocence with me Sirius I know you had something to do with her recent reclusive behavior."

"Ok, ok. I admit I may have said something that upset her but really I was only looking out for you Moony."

"I don't need you to look out for me Sirius I'm not a child."

"I know that Moons but I felt as one of your best friends that I needed to protect you…"

"Protect me from what? Andrea?"

"Well…yea. Look we know that she's your friend but something about her rubs me the wrong way. I just know that she's going to hurt you and you don't deserve to be hurt."

"Sirius that's ridiculous she won't hurt me because she's not the type of person to just hurt people. In all reality you've hurt me more then she probably ever will…"

"I'd never hurt you Remus you're one of my best friends!" Sirius' indigent cry echoed throughout the room but Remus kept right on as if he'd never heard it.

"Sirius you hurt me by hurting Andrea. I hate to see her so upset and know that one of my best friends caused that. She'll barely talk to me or Lily unless she absolutely has to. She's ignoring us and trying to push us away because of what you said and that hurts me!"

The boys sat in silence for a bit, Sirius was going over what Remus said, and Remus calming down so that he didn't completely loose his cool. Neither heard the slight creak of the door as it was pushed open a few inches.

"You all got along so well over Christmas break and even the first week or so afterward so what happened?"

"Yea I was beginning to accept that she was your friend and we had sort of called a truce but then she went and pulled that stunt calling you her boyfriend and that pissed me off because she used you knowing that you wouldn't say no to helping someone in need."

"Sirius she didn't use me in fact it was her that suggested we 'break up' since I had really no say in it."

"Exactly she knew you would help her even though you didn't have a say in the situation."

"Sirius what exactly did you say to her last week?"

"I called her out on using you and told her that I didn't like her or trust her."

"But Siri I don't understand why you don't like her."

"It's because I exist, plain and simple. Had I know that existence was a basis to dislike someone on in England I never would have come, and I would go home but I have no home to go to and I would transfer but it's the middle of the semester and Dumbledore won't let me transfer until the year is over with. Unfortunately you're stuck with me for the next few months," both boys whipped their heads around to see their dorm room door open and Andrea leaning against the door jam.

"How long have you been there?" Sirius asked accusingly.

"Long enough."

"What do you mean transfer? Why would you do that?" Remus questioned.

"I've got Slytherins that hate me and would like nothing more then to turn me over to the Dark lord himself because of the traitor they think I am and I've got Gryffindors who also hate me and would like nothing more then to had me over to the Slytherins. I doubt that I'd be allowed to be resorted again, not like the other houses would really accept me, so I've decided to transfer to somewhere else where nobody knows me."

"But you can't leave…what about Lily and I? We're your friends aren't we, are you just going to leave us?" Andrea looked long and hard at Remus before answering him.

"As long as your friends dislike me, and face it they do and they probably always will, I will always be the source of discontent between the four of you. I hate being the reason that five years of great friendship is falling apart. Face it you need them more then you need me. You and Lily did just fine without me before so you can do it again. So quit your petty squabbles and get on with your friendship," Andrea stated before turning her back on the two and making her way back towards the common room.

"Wait where are you off to now?" Remus asked afraid she was going to leave the school right now.

"I may be leaving Hogwarts but I still need to keep my grades up so I'm going to study," Andrea replied curtly before continuing her way down the steps and into the common room.

It was two days after Andrea had told Remus and Sirius of her plans when she was cornered in the Library but Lily, Remus, Sirius, James and Peter. Andrea was so absorbed in her Defense essay that she didn't notice the five standing in front of her till one of them cleared their throat. Hearing the noise so close Andrea shot her head up to see who it was; she was more then slightly shocked when she saw the five Gryffindors.

"Can I do something for you?"

"We need to talk." Remus answered.

"What do we have to talk about?"

"Andrea don't be like this now come on the six of us have a lot to discuss." Lily pleaded.

Andrea slowly scrutinized each of the five that stood before her and could tell that it took a lot to get the other three marauders to join her ambush team. The others could tell by the look on her face that Andrea wasn't going to agree to this talk easily so Remus decided to use some force to get her to agree.

"Andrea either you come with us and talk with us or I'll carry you off with us."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can I did it before and I'll do it again."

"When did you do it before?" Lily asked.

"Over Christmas we were having a snowball fight and I was to stop Andrea from participating so that we could win, in the end I carried her into the castle and up to the common room. So what's it going to be Ang?"

"Oh fine I'll come quietly."

The group made their way out onto the grounds and sat underneath one of the larger trees surrounding the lake. Most of the rest of the school was inside doing their work or staying warm seeing as it was the middle of January.

"Shit it's freezing out here. If you're going to make me sit out here and listen to you, you'd better at least light a fire or something cause I'm not going to sit out here and freeze to death for you chit chat," Andrea complained as her teeth began to chatter.

"Don't worry you won't freeze to death Lils just cast a warming charm around us all," Remus reassured.

"Why are we out here anyway? Why can't we do this inside where it's warm and where normal people have discussions?"

"We wanted privacy and the most private place this time of year is outside since its cold out and everyone else is inside," James answered.

"Ok so we're here to clear everything up between the six of us because frankly Lily and I are sick and tired of this constant fighting," Remus started.

"Ok fine but I've got a few questions Taylor needs to answer," Sirius agreed.

"No, no use of last names Bl…Sirius if we're going to accomplish anything we're going to have to try to get along so that means using first names only," Lily interjected before the conversation could go much further. She looked at everyone in the group as they nodded their heads in understanding of her rules for this discussion.

"Go ahead Bl- Sirius what do you want to know?" Andrea asked. "But keep in mind I may not be able to answer everything you ask."

"Why not?" Sirius asked with mistrust clearly evident in his voice.

"Ever since I got here I've noticed that I can't remember certain things about my past, like where I'm from or what my parent's names are. All I really remember is what I learned in school and fragments of memories that are triggered by a word, phrase, object or whatever. I've asked Dumbledore about it but he says that a traumatic event could cause temporary amnesia like symptoms. The thing is I don't remember any really traumatic event although Dumbledore tells me that my parents died six months before I arrived here and that I'm adopted. I really don't remember anything beyond the first day of classes here and even then those first few days are fuzzy," Andrea looked around the group to see what their reaction would be to her revelation.

"You can't remember anything, like anything at all?" Lily asked.

"No, I mean I know that certain things remind me of my past but I don't remember the event they remind me of. Does that make any sense?"

"No but I think I get it. You remember that there's something you should remember," James said with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"Exactly!" Andrea answered glad that someone sort of understood her predicament.

"Can't Dumbledore give you a potion or something to help you remember or something?" Sirius asked.

"When I went to him and told him what was happening I asked if there was any way I could get around this but he told me that no potion or spell would help and that the best way to get past this was to let it run its course."

"There isn't anything even in its slightest significance that you remember outside of school work?" Remus questioned.

"Well there is one thing I remember, sort of," Andrea responded. Just by the looks on the others faces Andrea could tell that they wanted to know what this memory of hers was. "I remember telling a friend of mine that I didn't belong there, wherever there was. That it was like the right situation but the wrong place or something. When I first arrived here I felt like I belonged, well except for being in the wrong house. Now though, despite three of you disliking me I feel like I belong here and I think that's what confuses me the most."

"So technically you could have been sent here to spy on the school for Voldemort and could have had orders to kill us all but you forgot it all?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"Basically yeah, but somehow I doubt that I was ordered here on Voldemort's orders," Andrea replied.

"Why is that?"

"Well I think I know a little too much about muggles and how they live to be a follower of Voldemort's."

"But you told my cousin that you were a pureblood."

"Yeah I know but I made that up so that they wouldn't be able to bug me about my blood since they had more then enough to bother me about. They weren't very fond of me and my silence. They wanted to know everything about me but I refused to tell them even half of what they wanted to know."

"That's another thing," Sirius interjected. "Why were you put into Slytherin and then two months later resorted into Gryffindor?"

"Look whatever, or whoever, brought me here really pissed me off to the point that I was thinking like a Slytherin. I wanted revenge on whoever caused me to come here. I don't remember who it was or what exactly happened but I knew that I wanted revenge. The sorting hat had made a comment about how my emotions changed which qualities of mine stood out more. Since I was thinking like a Slytherin at the moment and that was all the hat could see it put me where it thought I would fit the best."

"Why didn't you asked to be resorted sooner?" James asked.

"I did. The first night I was too overwhelmed by all that had happened to ask to be resorted but on the first day of classes I went straight to Dumbledore's office and asked to be resorted but he insisted that I stay for at least like a month before he would consider to let me resort. He told me that I needed time to readjust to it all. Despite the fact that he told me to stick it out a month every week I went and asked him, it wasn't until he found out that I was being persecuted by my whole house for the friends I had that he let me resort."

"But didn't the Slytherins pound it into your head that we were below you and that you shouldn't be anywhere near us?" Lily questioned.

"Well yeah they tried but that doesn't mean it worked. Half the time when they went about lecturing me about the privileges of being a Slytherin and the noble image we had to uphold I was off daydreaming. The other half of the time I was mocking them in my head and thinking of ways to wipe those smug looks off their faces."

"So you knew you weren't supposed to talk to us but yet you did anyway… but why?"

"Well Lily you were nice to me and I knew that talking to you would piss them off. Besides you sort of remind me of someone I knew, in fact all of you somehow remind me of people I know. Now I have a question for Sirius, why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you I just don't trust you."

"But why? What did I do for you to distrust me so?"

"You suddenly appear here and it was obvious that Dumbledore wasn't expecting you. You were sorted into Slytherin and I have a natural distrust of all Slytherins. Next thing I know you're getting all buddy-buddy with two Gryffindors and then you get resorted into Gryffindor. I was kind of getting used to you but then you came up with this half-assed idea of you and Moony dating. I don't know to me there's too much mystery and uncertainty surrounding you for me to trust you as easily as the others. It almost seems like half the time you're using these two to get something," Sirius explained although Andrea could tell that he was having trouble putting some of his feelings into words.

"Look does it help relax you any knowing that I have no hidden agenda or anything like that. Even if I did I wouldn't remember it now."

"I know and I guess your lack of memory is what I picked up on as you keeping this huge secret from us," Sirius reluctantly admitted.

"So can we officially call a truce between you three and Andrea?" Remus asked.

"Yeah I'm cool with her," James replied.

"Me too," Peter added.

"I will but only if I can have your word that you won't hurt any of us intentionally especially those two," Sirius said as he pointed to Remus and Lily.

"Sirius you have my word that even if I get my memory back and remember that I'm supposed to hurt you all I won't hurt any of you," Andrea replied and everyone in the group could tell that she was being sincere.

"Good now that, that's settled you're still not thinking of transferring are you Ang?" Lily questioned.

"I already talked to Dumbledore and even though we called a truce and I feel like I belong here I still feel like I should leave," Andrea explained.

"No! Come on Ang don't go we want you to stay," Remus exclaimed.

"Yeah we're your best friends you can't just leave us," Lily added.

James and Sirius looked at each other while Remus and Lily protested over Andrea still thinking about transferring. They could tell what the other was thinking and decided on what to do.

"No really Andrea, don't leave," James interrupted causing everyone to look at him. "At least don't leave on our behalf. We called the truce so there's no more reason to leave."

"Besides it wouldn't be fair to Lily and Remus if you left just because of us," Sirius added. "You and I may not now or ever be the best of friends but I think we can work on it enough so that you don't have to leave."

Andrea looked long and hard at both James and Sirius and could tell that although they still didn't trust her one hundred percent they were willing to give her a chance. They really didn't want her to go because they knew that she would be leaving because of them and that made them feel guilty. Andrea looked around at the entire group before giving a great sigh.

"Fine I'll stay."

With that Lily and Remus engulfed her in a celebratory hug while Sirius, James, and the ever quite Peter just smiled at her.


	16. Where You Belong Chapter 15

_You give your hand to me  
Then you say hello  
I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me_

No, you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
And longs to hold you tight  
Oh I'm just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
'Cause you don't know me

- Michael Buble "You Don't Know Me"

_--_

Where You Belong

Chapter 15

Andrea made her way through the many hallways and stairs to get to the gargoyle that served as the entrance to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. It had been a couple of days since she had been ambushed by her five housemates but this was the first chance she had to discuss her new plans with the headmaster. Andrea hoped that the headmaster would not be too upset with her for changing her mind after she had asked him to do so much for her.

As Andrea stood before the gargoyle waiting for Dumbledore to take her up her thoughts drifted to the past few days. Ever since the six of them had sat down to talk there had been decidedly less tension among the group. Andrea, Sirius and James were by no means best friends but they were learning to get along better. Remus was ecstatic that his friends were all getting along better and Lily was much happier and warmer towards James since the talk.

Andrea was pulled from her musings as Dumbledore arrived next to her.

"Well Ms. Taylor are you ready to go up?"

"Yes sir," Andrea answered as she followed Dumbledore up the stairs after saying the password, 'blood pops', causing the gargoyle to move.

"Alright Ms. Taylor what brings you up to my office on such a pleasant day such as this?" 

Andrea took a quick glance at the window seeing a grey and cold day beyond before looking at Dumbledore like he was crazy.

"Well sir I was wondering if you had, had a chance to…" Andrea was cut off by a wave of Dumbledore's hand.

"No I'm sorry my dear I'm afraid that I have not yet had the time to inquire about your transfer. I was hoping that if I gave you some more time you would change your mind. I find that my wish was only that of an old mans. I will contact the other schools as soon as I can."

"Um…headmaster?"

"Yes Ms. Taylor?"

"Well actually I've changed my mind," Andrea muttered finding sudden interest in the elaborate carpet below her.

"May I inquire as to your sudden change of heart?"

"My friends cornered me and we had a long talk and they talked me into staying."

"But I thought you told me that anything your friends said would not be enough to make you stay, due to other circumstances. What changed?" Dumbledore asked with the twinkle becoming more evident in his crystal blue eyes.

"Well I had more then just my friends corner me. Those who had once caused me to want to leave were forced to talk to me and we figured out why we could not get along. We may not be best friends but we've worked out some of our differences and have agreed to continue to work them out."

"Yes well sometimes our friends are not enough to convince us of what is right. I'm glad that you have decided to stay here at Hogwarts. I will be sure to inform Professor McGonagall that she will not be losing one of her best students," Dumbledore stated with the very evident twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you Professor and I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Not at all Ms. Taylor. Not at all."

Andrea recognized the dismissal and quietly left the headmaster's office. Dumbledore watched the unique girl leave his office and smiled a sad smile. He was glad the girl had changed her mind about transferring; he was not too keen to let this poor lost girl out of his sight.

--

"Hey Ang don't you think you're being a little to enthusiastic about getting your work done early?" Remus asked as he approached their study table in the library eying Andrea's pile of finished essays, some that weren't even due for another week.

"No. Professor Caldwell was so impressed with Davies improvement in potions after Christmas that she insisted I keep tutoring him, so unfortunately I won't be able to join you guys on our normal study routine," Andrea answered as she started to gather up her work.

"Oh."

"But don't worry if you need me too look over you potions work I'll do it in the common room later, ok?"

"Oh…sure."

"Oh and Rem could you do me a really big favor, and explain to Lily why I won't be here?"

"Sure."

Remus wanted to say more but he wasn't sure what to say or how to say it so he stayed silent and watched Andrea walk over to an empty table by the Potions section. Remus probably would have stood there staring after her if Lily hadn't shown up and diverted his attention.

"Where's Andrea?"

"Over there," Remus replied motioning vaguely to the Potions section.

"What's she doing over there?"

"Tutoring Davies."

"But I thought she was only doing that over Christmas break?"

"Yea well Caldwell wants her to continue since she did such a good job," Remus muttered in response while pulling out his Transfiguration essay.

"Is it such a good idea for her to be left alone with him especially since you two 'broke up' only a week and a half ago?" Lily questioned carefully watching Remus as he answered.

"She can handle him. Besides it's only been a week and a half and she already rejected him once, he won't go after her again."

"I don't know I've heard that Davies can get quite stubborn and persistent."

"Well like I said she can handle him."

Lily watched Remus carefully as he went about working on his Transfiguration essay. After they had convinced Andrea to stay at Hogwarts her and Remus decided to drop the charade of them dating and told everyone that they were better off being just friends. Although more then half the school doubted that they were a couple in the first place seeing as they never really acted like a couple. It had been a week and a half since they 'broke up' but they were both acting weirdly around each other. Andrea had stopped being so affectionate towards Remus, no longer would she give him a hug on whim or rest her head on his shoulder in fact she avoided physical contact with him as much as possible. Remus seemed less willing to talk to her about everything anymore which resulted in them rarely talking about anything except homework.

Lily thought she knew why her friends were acting so strange lately but that didn't mean that she liked their new attitudes. She was determined to do everything possible to change the awkwardness between the two.

--

Andrea was torn out of her musings by a sudden squeal near her right ear. She was sitting between Lily and one of her other roommates, Sandra. Upon hearing the squeal both Lily and Andrea looked to Sandra to see what she was squealing about.

"What in the hell was all that noise over?" Andrea inquired.

"We're having a girl's night tonight in our dorm. Isn't that fantastic! Late night snacks, gossip and truth or dare till we drop!" Sandra exclaimed.

"This is going to be such fun!" Lily added excitedly. "Aren't you excited Ang?"

"Sure it sounds like it'll be a lot of fun."

"Hey can we join in on the fun of truth or dare?" Sirius asked

"Not unless you've inexplicitly changed genders and didn't tell anyone Black," Megan, another of Lily and Andrea's roommates, answered.

"Oh you girls are no fun!" James exclaimed. "What's a game of truth or dare without the guys."

"A normal game without the threat of secrets being leaked," Andrea retorted. "You know I'm liking this idea more and more girls. Let's go get this party started."

With that the girls all got up at once and left the hall.

--

"Ok so Andrea spill what's going on between you and Lupin?" Sandra asked trying to disguise the giggles she was holing in.

"Nothing's going on between us. I mean we tried a relationship and that didn't work out so we decided that we're better off as friends."

"Yea but you guys didn't make a great effort at being a couple really," Megan added.

"Besides I've seen you look at each other with longing eyes," Sandra pointed out looking straight at Andrea's slightly blushing cheeks. Andrea gave Lily a pleading look to help her but Lily just smiled an unusually evil smile.

"I have to agree with them Ang…"

"Oh no, not you too Lils!" Andrea exclaimed outraged.

"Sorry but you and Remus make such a great couple that I think you two should try it again but this time I think you should really try at it not just holding hands but really be a couple."

Andrea looked around the room at the three conspiring faces and realized that she really had no say in what was going on. The others wanted her and Remus to really go out and they were determined to get their wish. Surprisingly Andrea wasn't completely against the idea. She missed the closeness her and Remus used to have before they 'broke up' and she really wanted that back.

Even though Andrea was sort of in favor of this obvious set up that was going to happen between her and Remus didn't mean she could go along with it easily. The other three grew slightly worried at the truly evil smirk that crossed Andrea's face.

"Well Lils since were talking about great couples that need to give a real relationship a chance why don't we talk about you and James?"

"Me and…Potter?"

"Yeah you know you two have been spending more time together and you're yelling at him for less then half that time," Megan elaborated once again regaining her smirk.

"Yeah well I've decided it's useless to continually yell at him he never listens to me and besides it's damaging to my vocal chords," Lily defended.

"No Lily ever since we all had that talk you've been civil towards James."

"And the last time he asked you out it looked like it was quite hard for you to refuse him. If I didn't know any better I'd say our Lily has a crush on Mr. Potter," Sandra said.

"Oh goodie two couples to play matchmaker with!" Megan practically squealed.


End file.
